World of Wonder: Remnant
by codystephens1992
Summary: The first installment of my world of wonder series. This is a massive crossover type story. If you are worried about Pairings they will be in the author notes of each chapter with updates to them when need be. Possible working on re write.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know what you guys are thinking. Oh god he is doing it again are we ever going to actually get past the seventh chapter. My answer is yes but I couldn't seem to carry on so a rewrite hoping that helps. I will make sure to try and update more often. I am also going to add more stuff and mess with the world more. So, hopefully I can actually do this and stop restarting.

Chapter One-

Isle of Patch (520 AGW)

The sounds of children are heard as a woman with raven black hair stands looking out a window. She sighed as she heard one of the doors open behind her. She turns to see another woman with black hair smirking at her. "Summer what are you smirking about?" The woman rolls her eyes at the other woman as she turns around.

"I just can't believe we have arrived at this point." Summer walks up next to the woman and leans against the window seal. "Raven we have come a long way from our academy days. Shit we are married now." Summer looks down at her finger and smiles at the ring on it.

"Yeah glad I stuck around." Raven sighed as she looked out at the open field in front of their house. "Do you think it is wise that both of us still go out on missions?"

"Someone needs to help protect others and Ty has his hands full with the kids. We should also head outside soon. Its almost time for the daily training." Summer pushes off the window seal and walks towards the door. "You coming or what?" Raven released a long sigh as she moved towards the door. As the pair move through the house the sounds of sparing could be heard clearly. Raven and Summer raised an eyebrow at each other before quickly rushing out of the back door.

The sight that greeted them was a blonde-haired man and a raven-haired man standing opposite a small blonde haired girl and a small black haired girl. The raven-haired man chuckled as the black-haired girl held a practice sword. "Good job Rubz but you need to work on that foot work a little."

The black-haired girl pouted as she tried to glare at the man. "Uncle Qrow I am trying."

Summer chuckles as she shakes her head. Summer walks over to the pairs and picks up the little girl. "Don't mind your uncle. He is still upset that I can kick his butt."

Ruby giggles as she wraps her arms around Summer's neck. Raven looks at the blonde man and the blonde girl. "Come along you three. Since you started training without us you have to make lunch."

The blonde-haired man groans as Qrow chuckles as they follow the two women inside. "You signed up for this. They are married to you, so they are your problem."

The blonde-haired man made sure that the two younger girls were not in sight. He gave Qrow the bird as he glared. "At least I don't have the ice queen. She must be such a pain to deal with."

Qrow sighed and slumps as they walk into the modest kitchen. "She is a huge pain. Tai you don't even know. I really thought that she would finally open up to me you know."

Taiyang Xiao Long Sighed as he looked up at the ceiling and chuckles. "Do you know how long it has taken me to convince your twin to stay here? She was dead set on leaving luckily the prince was coming to visit the day she decided to leave. He helped me talk her into staying. He actually spared her, like I had to replace the ground out in our front yard."

"The prince fucking showed up. Fuck dude." Qrow chuckles before a hand slams down on his head.

"Watch your mouth." Summer glared at Qrow. "We have to very impressible young ladies in here. I don't need them cursing like veteran hunters yet." Taiyang chuckles as he moves over to the stove.

Raven sighs as she leans against the counter looking at Taiyang before looking down at her feet. She hated to admit it but getting caught was only half the reason she stayed the other half was because of the ass kicking she received. Oh, and Summer showed up and kicked her ass as well. Now eight years later she is still married to Taiyang and Summer was her sister wife. Life took weird turns sometimes. Shaking her head, she looked at Qrow smirking. "Never learn your lesson, do you? So, Tai what made you start training early?"

Taiyang sighs as he turns towards the two women, he called wives. "We have a guest coming over. She even called me while I waited for you two got up." He sighed deeply as he moves away from the stove. "Mindy is coming, and she is bringing her nephew. She wants him to train with other children besides her children."

Summer raised her eyebrow as she gets onto the counter looking at the two younger girls enjoying a sandwich. "Ruby and Yang can you two head up to your room." The two girls nod before taking their sandwiches with them. "Go on."

"Apparently she is working with Oz. She wants to take out Salem as much as Oz. I think she is training to get her nephew up to the task. As a future realm king he will be as strong as the prince." Taiyang sighs deeply as he leans against the fridge.

"So, she wants to have him train with us? Or is this for another reason?" Raven sighs as she stares at her husband. This was an unlikely situation and didn't sit well with her.

"She didn't give me much. She has never been much of a talker." Taiyang rubs the bridge of his nose. "Look I just know she wants to come and talk to us. She doesn't trust Leo and you three are still technically agents of Oz."

Summer lets out a breath as she shakes her head. "I hate not knowing what is going on. I am so going to give her an ear full."

Qrow looks at the two women before looking at Taiyang. "When?"

"Soon I was hoping to have the girls studying in their rooms when she showed up." Taiyang let out a huff as he shakes his head. "If she wants the girls down here, I will call them. Now let's try and just be friendly and welcoming."

Qrow sighs as he takes a drink from a mug. "You know that out of the group why would she only pick us four?"

"We are just the first on her stop. Apparently, she is visiting more than just us. She will be down visiting Ghira and then Willow but doubt that will go over well." Taiyang sighs deeply as he rubs the bridge of his nose. "Look whatever is going on Mindy wants to train with the children of her son's friends. How is that wrong?"

"When it is the literally Ogre Queen and she usually doesn't do anything without reason." Raven sighed as she pushed off the counter. "The woman is very smart, and she doesn't do anything without reason."

Taiyang walks over to one of the windows looking out. He knows all of them were right, but fuck did he not know what to do. "There is nothing I can do about it. Mindy was very clear; she wants someone in Remnant that could help take on Salem and the tower. Just because most of the continents decide that its better if we distrust instead of working together and protecting each other. Does not mean we can't start building a world where our kids can go help out in say Pangea."

"Now there it is. This is about prepping for war, she wants to have a trained king in Remnant." Qrow slams his hands down on the counter.

"I mean she does have her brother. He is a well renowned realm king and he does have his soldiers helping to protect villages around Anima. So, I doubt that the youngest Arc is needed to be trained." Summer sighs as she shakes her head.

"Plus, the daughters also have their own realms." Raven sighs as she paced around the room.

"Look Mindy will tell us more when she gets here. I don't know what she wants or what is going on. I can call Oz but doubt he will tell me more." Taiyang was almost ripping out his hair. "Let's just deal with it when it gets here. I think we can call the girls back down for some teatime."

Before anyone could move a knock sounded from the front door and they all froze. Summer was the first to the door slowing opening it. What greeted her was a young man with raven black hair, his body covered in a black armor. Of course, he would be wearing armor for a visit. "You know that visits tend to be informal right?"

The man did not speak the dark-haired woman behind him did. "Not when the visit is for training. May we come in?" Summer almost cursed when she noticed the woman, of course the conniving bitch forgot to mention bringing her son.

Summer opened the door wider and motioned for them to come in. The first to enter was the man, he was followed by a woman who had his hair color, but her attire was different. Instead of full body armor she only wore chain mail under a corset. What shocked Summer and the others in the room was the young blonde boy that came walking in. Excitement and curiosity all over his face.

Raven watched the woman with a suspicious eye. "Mindy so glad you could accompany your son on his visit."

"Oh, Raven is that sarcasm I hear." Mindy looks down at the blond boy and smiles. "Jaune why don't you go find the children of the house while the adults have a talk." The now named Jaune smiled up at Mindy before vanishing in a blur up the stairs. Mindy turned to the four teammates with a grim look on her face. "Now onto business." Mindy walks over to the couch and sits down.

The young man stands next to the television stand and leans against it. He just looked at the four other people in the room with a smile. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Now before anyone gets all huffy and this turns into a fight. My mother has a proposition for you guys and hear her out before you refuse."

Qrow glared at the woman. He did not trust her one bit, everything she did was to further her kingdom and make her alliances stronger. She was not the bleeding heart everyone thought she was. "Alright spit it out then." Taiyang wanted to slap Qrow for talking to someone on the list of most powerful being in the world like that. She was just sitting down and masking her presences and it was still powerful.

"My nephew needs new life to his training. Tai you are an amazing hand to hand fighter and your wives are amazing. Qrow you are an amazing swords men and scythe wielder so if he trains here for a while he will acuire more skills."

"Don't you have generals that are as skilled if not more than us? Like what is the play here?" Qrow raised his eyebrow at the woman.

Mindy sighed as she sits up. "Only learning form members of my kingdom and family will stunt his growth. I already have trainers from around the world ready to come train him. I was hoping that you and my son's other friends would lend his cousin a hand."

"We never rejected helping out a child. We are more curious on your play and your plans. You don't just out of the blue do something." Summer sat down in a chair and stared at the woman.

Mindy sighed as she rubs the bridge of her nose. "Fine, I want Salem out of play. We can't make a direct assault, and neither can John. The councils of the kingdoms are stonewalling us. I don't want war with Remnant, and I think if I do things differently it will play out better."

"So, your changing how the family trains? Don't you normally send them around the world to every school possible to learn?" Taiyang gave Mindy a questioning look. It seemed odd to change how she ran the royal family. Yes, Johnathan Arc did things his own way and would get tutors for his children. But learning everything you can about Wonder was how they did things. Since the ogre kingdom was vast and accepted soldiers from all the continents. The main line needed to know how to do all what they could. Given most Arcs and the families that made up the realm king lines were fast learners they did not need more than two to three years at any given school.

Taiyang was not saying it was wrong, the prince knows how to counter and fight any person from Wonder. But there was the fact that from the way he acted it was not so much coping what was taught it was taking what was taught and turning it into your own style. The prince once told him that he learned a lot from being in the schools around Wonder but discovered something. If you tried to just copy what you see and not mold it to your own style or needs, you would only ever be a novice. So, each realm king had their own style, spell book and ectrea.

Mindy sighed as she stared at Taiyang. "I am not sending Jaune across the world no. He is eight and already being tutored in many things from around the world. I was going to talk to you about leaving my son and Jaune here for at least a month. I want him to study the style of four amazing huntsmen and huntresses. He can learn so much, and I can't wait to see his style in a few years' time. Look the tower is putting piece into play. Mixed with all the other groups in the world I would rather have my best foot forward. Salem will jump at the chance to ally with them and further her own goals. I am limited by politics and the planets limited vision."

Qrow sighed as he walks over to a cabinet in the corner of the room and grabs out a bottle of whiskey. "If the tower is making a play then why not attack. From what I hear the tower is just a collective of groups."

"It's hard to attack something that spans across the world. The have operatives on every continent of Wonder. They are a large organization that can split the agents up into small groups. I can barely get permission to move my crafts out of orbit and into deeper space. The world council has their heads so far up their ass they can't see straight." Mindy grabs the bottle from Qrow and pours herself a glass before handing it back to him.

"We will do it. I will never refuse to further a young child's education and if it can come in the form of me teaching him. Then fuck yeah lets down it." Summer looked into Mindy's eyes with determination. They may not always see eye to eye but Jaune was a child and she would be damned if he would go without her help in learning.

Mindy smirked as she stood up and headed for the door. "I will leave it to you." Mindy walked out of the house as four pair of eyes turned to the young man in the room.

"Hey guys what is up?" The man smiles nervously as he chuckles.

Atlus (520 AGW)

A.N. Advance warning dark scene ahead. Torture and abuse.

The sounds of feet moving over a concrete floor and the smell of smoke was all that filled Wiess Schnee senses. The sounds of talking made the pounding in her head worse. Wiess tried to move but found that she could not move at all. She felt the ropes around her wrists and her ankles. Her sight was blocked by some form of cloth. It was all too much for her eight-year-old mind to handle as she starts sobbing.

A voice filled the air around her causing her to shiver. "Oh, look the little Schnee bitch is awake. Wake up the cow who birthed them." The sound of water being dumped was the next sound that filled Wiess' ears. A gasp came not long after the sound, her mother's voice began to fill the silence that took over after the water had been dumped.

"What do you want?" Her mother's voice sounded pleading and afraid. She had never heard her mother sound so broken and weak. It was scaring her and making her cry even more. She was terrified and it only seemed to be the beginning. As the cloth was ripped off her face the light burned her eyes. The sudden invasion of light did not feel pleasant, but it was the sight in front of her that had her frozen. There sat her mother Willow Schnee, proud matriarch of the Schnee family. She was covered in water and tied to a chair.

The next sound to invade her overloaded mind was the sound of something striking skin as a man wearing a strange mask that looked like a grim hit her mother across the face. What, her mother always told her that the White Fang was an ally and she was working with them. No, these people wore a perverted symbol these where not the peaceful protesters who her mother was trying to help. These were extremis or terrorists posing as the group.

The Faunus features gave away it was the first and not the latter. Of course, they would be targeted. Her father was not a good man and he was so worried about making money more than treating his employees properly. Her mother had been teaching her things and she was happy to have her mother. Another hit this time Willow spit up blood as she glared at the men, a man with a wolf tail walks upholding a large metal pole.

The eight-year-old across from her had shut down. Willow was glad she was no longer taking in this scene. When she got out of here, she would hunt these men down with the help of Ghira. Another pain raced across her face. This time she felt the skin be torn and the bleed start to flow from her cheek. The next hit was followed a crunch as her nose flared with pain. The men take a step back with a laugh, Willow was holding back the tears luckily her vision went white. That helped to keep her from screaming or sobbing.

She felt the metal pole hit her knee and then heard the pop before pain shot through her legs and made her scream. A large man was walking up to them motioning for the men to move away. Her vision was starting to blur from the pain luckily her hearing was not failing her yet. "Miss Schnee we only want to send a message to the world. We are done being pushed around." The man smirked as he moved a camera to see both the tied-up people.

The man lifted the bleeding and beaten face of Willow Schnee. He made her face the camera. "Hello world. We are the revolution. We are done with the peaceful ways and we are done being pushed around and kicked down by you. Now watch us destroy the two people that Jacques Schnee loves the most. When we are done, we expect Jacques to hand over owner ship of the SDC to us."

Willow turned her head enough to see the ears of the man holding her head. The silver hair on the man's head did not strike her as weird. The fact that his ears were obviously fake is what caught her interest. She knows the others were real and did not understand why they were following a fake Faunus. Unless he was offering money and support in them starting this new cell. The White Fang were peaceful and Ghira was all about doing things without bloodshed.

This new cell of radical members would only make matters worse. Especially with a human pretending to be a Faunus leading them. Her vision would go white again when something ripped through her shoulder. The act of not screaming was getting harder, she let another one rip. The once white dress that the Schnee matriarch was warning was now red from the blood leaking out of her body.

Wiess came back to reality as her mother screamed. Fear was the only thing she felt well that was before a smack sound echoed around the room and she saw stars. Blood filled her mouth from the hit. Wiess was more in horror as she watched the men hit her mother repeatedly. Blood drenched the floor as sharp objects entered the woman's body. Wiess was crying and she was trying everything to not scream at the men. She feared she would only make it worse.

The next feeling to enter her mind was pure pain as a fist connected with her jaw and a loud crunchy pop sound followed it. "Shut your mouth, bitch." Wiess resigned herself to just watching them beat and stab her mother.

A gunshot rang through out the room, Wiess stared wide eyed as a man with a mask feel down blood flowing from his head. Wiess took in the scene to see the man had his pants around his ankle and her mothers dress was ripped open. Wiess did not know what just happened but the silver haired Faunus just saved her mother.

"I made simple rules. Quite simple rules and I expect everyone to follow them." The silver haired Faunus yelled as he walked up to the woman. "You are trying to take back control of the SDC. I want it instead so give it to me and my friends." Willow glared at the man; her eyes swollen but the glare could have frozen even the hardest criminal. Willow just spit saliva and blood into the mans face.

The man sighed before another gunshot sounded and Wiess despite the pain in her jaw screamed as blood flow from her knee. "Now let us try this again. Give me control of the SDC."

A raspy voice left Willow's mouth as she glared at the man. "Over my dead body. You would need both mine and my husband's signatures. You won't get either one." The man growled as he put the gun to her head. "If I die it all goes to my husband and then my daughter. IF she dies it gets dissolved and goes to no one. So, go fuck yourself."

The man's eyes go wide as he cocked the gun. "Seems like I have to pressure Jacques to sign it over." Wiess watched wide eyed as her mother with tears in her eyes mouthed three words that she wishes she could reply to. The worlds I love you floated in the air as the gun went off and Wiess watched the spry of blood before her mother's head slumped down. The life living her eyes as Wiess stared wide eyed and in shock. She did not notice the silver haired man leave or the hands on her body. The rest of the event was a blur and darkness.

Hospital in Atlus (520 AGW)

The sounds of machines were what meet Wiess as her world begin to gain color. The pain in her head was not helped by the bright lights in the room. She had to take a minute to look around, she was not in her bed. She figured it was a hospital and it was painful to even move. She looked at one of the machines next to her and paused. The events from the night before kicking in, she started to sob and tried to lean her head in her hands.

The movement made her jaw hurt and her shoulder flared with pain. She just went with the act of sitting there sobbing silently the tears streaming down her face. A voice cut through the silence like butter. The cold and indifference in the voice made her shudder. "Quit crying. Its un-lady like and I expect better from one of my children."

Wiess looks up at the man that spoke. It was her father Jacques Schnee, and he did not look at all effected by this. "Your mothers funeral is in three days' time. I expect no crying at that either. The Schnee family will show that the mourn like proper Ladies and Lords. Then you will restart your training and studying." Wiess could not believe he was acting so cold. She was devastated by the fact her mother was dead. Her father could at least pretend to be a little hurt. He did not even seem sad about it.

Wiess just stared at him and nodded her head. She laid back down, nothing about this made sense. Her mother was strong and an ex huntress. She was one of the best even went to the same classes as the likes of General Ironwood. Those men should not have been able to do that, she was sure there was more going on and she would spend time trying to get to the bottom of this.

Jacques sighs as he pulls out his scroll. "I have to take this." He turns around and walks out of the room and answers the call. "I told you to wait."

"I know boss, but we need to know what to do. There is a lot of heat and Ghira will come looking for us soon." The voice from the other end responded.

"Is Khan ready or not. I know she will deny her involvement, but she also did not stop us. So, if she decides to chicken out I will take her as well." Jacques growls over the phone.

"Khan is ready it's the Ghira aspect. He has to step down as leader." The voice sounded scared as Jacques nodded. The man was right, with Ghira still as leader it would be a fringe group attacking. No, he needed the fang he wants. That way all focus can be on them and not on him. It will simple be seen as him being paranoid after his wife's death. "Just tell Khan to wait. Ghira will have to step down after the next attack." The man hung up after agreeing to talk with her.

Jacques sighed as he put his scroll back. He would come back and check his daughter out tomorrow. He needed to plan things out in case Wiess became like her mother. As Jacques turned to start walking something stopped him, no someone stopped him. A girl standing in front of his daughters open hospital door. A girl with long white hair with blonde through it. She looked so much like his daughter it freaked him out. The only difference was this girl was at least sixteen.

He approached the girl and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing?"

The girl turned to him and growled. "I am no one and I don't owe you a thing." The girl turned away before sighing. "I know what you did." She started to walk away moving fast. Jacques tried to follow. After the shock of what she said wore off. But a bright blue light around a corner she vanished behind was all he saw. He did not see the girl at all after that. Jacques was shaken and he needed to make sure there was not a leak. He turned and walked away heading for the exit.

Menagerie (520 AGW)

Ghira Belladonna glared at the television screen in front of him. The headline reading 'Willow Schnee murdered, suspects radical cell of the White Fang.' He could not believe what he was seeing. The White fang was meant to be a group fighting for Faunus rights. Peacefully and not by killing an active supporter. Yes, humans have had a bad habit mistreating Faunus, but violence was not the answer. Hell, he was pretty sure that this would hurt their cause.

Faunus could become huntsmen and huntresses; they could get jobs and own shops. Yes, the prices in shops, spas and other things were higher for Faunus but they were working towards a better world. There was no reason to kill a person who was helping with that. Hell, Willow had a whole group of people trying to help all over Remnant. Ghira sighed a lot of Faunus were tired of the miss treatment, he hated to say this but no matter how equal the laws are there would still be people who hated them. It was just the nature of the beast.

Ghira felt a tiny head pop up on his shoulder and he chuckled as he turned to a small girl with raven black hair and cat ears on her head. "Blake what are you doing?"

"You looked down daddy, so I decided to come cheer you up." Blake smiled at her father as her ears twitched. "See I made you laugh."

Ghira shakes his head. "Honey you know that you always cheer up your father." Blake giggled as she hugged her father.

A much older looking woman walks into the room. Ghira looks at her and cannot help but to notice the resemblance between his daughter and his wife. Blake was going to make a man or woman incredibly lucky to have her. Ghira raised an eyebrow at the expression on his wife's face. "Kali what is wrong?"

"Sienna is outside. She wishes to talk to you." Kali had an angry expression plastered on her face. Ghira would bet she also saw the news and assumed Sienna had something to do with it. Getting up Ghira walked to the front door before exiting.

He stared at Sienna Khan; the woman was beautiful but filled with so much hate. "Sienna what do you wish to discuss?"

"Did you see the news?" Sienna looked at Ghira an unreadable expression on her face.

"Yes, and I am wondering if you had anything to do with that." Ghira glared at her.

"I may think we need to be a little more forceful, but I would not order such a hit. That has dealt a blow to our cause." Sienna stares at Ghira still with an unreadable expression that was really starting to piss him off.

Ghira starts to walk down the steps. "Is that all you care about? That our cause was hurt not that a woman has lost her life, or that a family is broken because of people trying to in act a way of hate and violence." Ghira stands in front of the woman glaring down at her. "Not only was the woman a big name in Atlus, but she was a big supporter of us. You are damn right it hurt our cause because she was helping with it. Bigotry is not fought through death and destruction it is taught through acceptance. It is slowly bleeding out of your teaching of children. Killing and destroying things will never bring an end to bigotry."

"It isn't working Ghira!" Sienna growls out as she balls her fists. "They still mistreat our people and all you do is march. Our people need action not yelling."

Ghira snarls at her as he crosses his arms over his chest. "You think your way will work. That fear is the best way to get equality. I think yes you will get fear but that is not the same as being accepted. You can not have a society that fears another group of people. Until you figure this out, I will run damage control for the radical members you have created."

"At least the Schnees will learn not to mistreat us. Especially since the youngest daughter will fear the mark of the fang for the rest of her life." Sienna glares at Ghira before turning away from him.

"What do you mean?" Ghira raises his eyebrow. Now that is strange, the problem was not Willow. It is her husband that was the problem, Willow did what she could but since her husband owned half the company. He could do what he pleased.

"Apparently the little human was there when they killed her mom. Most likely she will never mistreat a Faunus. That is what fear does for our cause." Sienna smirks as she starts to walk away.

"Traumatizing a small child helps our cause? That is like saying that killing a child just because their parents were bad people helps keep the world safe. Or killing someone just because they exist with in the same group as another. You are not a solution you are part of the problem." Ghira growls out as he heads back inside. He did not need to hear the ramblings of a hate filled person. Hate against hate was not going to solve anything.

Ghira let out a calming breath before a voice interrupted him. "Seems like time to disband the white fang and create the Faunus Kingdom. I will help of course." Ghira turned to the voice only finding Mindy. Of course, she just shows up, no call and no knock. He would have attacked her for doing something so rudly, but he was not in the mood to be reminded how powerful she was.

"Hello Mindy. What are you doing here?" He just stares at the woman.

"Ghira is that anyway to greet a friend or the person willing to fund you making this island a whole empire. I can literally make it to where you and the rest of your people can settle the whole island. Irrigation dealing with your little fauna problem on the island." Mindy stands up and smiles sweetly at Ghira. "No think about it and also I wish for my nephew to come train with you."

"I will think about the kingdom thing and the training. Come back in two weeks' time and I will have your answer." That was something he was going to have to think about. There was no way that He could just rush into that decision with out talking to his wife. Hell that was changing the way Faunus would be in the world more than Sienna's hate filled path.

Mindy pats Ghira on the shoulder. "Just think about it okay. I would prefer the Faunus just joining my empire, but I figure its time for your people to have something of their own." Mindy walks out the front door. Ghira watches her with a scrawl on his face, what the hell is that woman's play? He knows Mindy wanted his father to stop sitting around and just make a damn kingdom. He knew that she would ally with them and use them to do what the councils of the other kingdoms would not. He shakes his head heading for the stairs. He needed to be with his wife and kid, he also needed to call Winter.

He was burning with rage and grief he could not focus on that yet. He needed to focus on his people and family, Winter would just shrug him off and it would not do to blow up on her. Letting out a sad sigh he stops in front of a picture he smiled at it before heading up the stairs.

Castle Signis (Ogre Kingdom) (Remnant date 520 AGW/ Orge date 45 QM)

A raven haired child sighs as she looks at the emerald haired girl next to her. "You know mom will be pissed if were late again?"

The emerald haired child looks at her with a pout. "But Cinder I am trying to perfect my dagger skills."

Cinder sighs as she shakes her head. "Emerald come on; the other kids are already there. If we are the last it will look bad and as your older sister, I will not have us looking bad." Emerald sighs as she follows Cinder down the stone corridor. Cinder smiled as she looked at the large men and women wearing shiny black armor. The royal guard were always watching them, she once told them she could take care of herself. The guard glared and said she was only ten and needed the protection.

Cinder stops at a large wooden door and smiles at a girl with pink and black hair standing next to it. She bowed before speaking. "Sisters are the others inside." Instead of speaking the girl used sign language. She could have simply said no Cinder thought. "Well we are the first here, huh to think us three would be the first ones here."

Emerald shakes her head as she grabs the other girl's hand and leads them inside. "Don't mind her Neo, she skipped breakfast." Neo pulls away and signs 'how?' "She slept in apparently the guard on duty decided Cinder needed more sleep."

Neo giggles as Cinder huffs a much older woman walks in her long raven hair flowing along her armored body. "Glad to see you three here early. To think I would have to hunt down my younger sisters. Now let us sit mother should be here soon and it will just be us four. The others have responsibilities and Anthony is already down for his nap." The older woman walks over to a chair and sits down. The children follow the woman's example.

Cinder smiled at the woman, the queen of the teal realm. Her older sister and the woman who saved her. Shaking her head as Mindy walks in shocking not accompanied by her brother. Cinder raises her eyebrow before speaking. "Mother where is brother?"

"With Jaune on a training trip Cinder. Speaking of training I will be starting the next round of training for you three. I will make sure to set it up starting tomorrow." Mindy nods as she sits down and smiles at the three children. "So, first item to be discussed is simple. Jaune is currently going to be gone for about three to five months. He will be training with handpicked tutors around Remnant. Second order of business is the up coming family trip. I already messaged the other children and they all declined due to being busy. But you three are still children and will be accompanying me on the trip."

Cinder nods as she smiles at her mother. "Alright, if that is all I say we eat." Emerald giggles next to her as they stare at Mindy.

"Yes, let us eat. I am quite famished from the trip. Now enjoy your meals." Mindy chuckles as several trays get wheeled into the room.

Grimm Lands (520 AGW)

A woman in a long black dress with raven black hair stands looking out an open window as a man with blonde hair stands next to her. His face twisted into a grin as he blonde and purple beard sits under his mouth. His reddish green eyes look out over the dark desolate lands of the Grimm Lands. "Look, Salem its quite simple. You join me and the tower, we help you dominate Remnant."

"Marik you do understand that I don't need your help?" Salem looks towards the now named Marik. "Besides, you assume you can do what Wilhelm II, Franz Joseph, Mehmed V and Ferdinand I couldn't do in the first world war and that is just some examples for you."

"They were amateurs in over their heads, plus they didn't have the tower backing them." Marik smirks walking around her and stands next to her throne. "I would figure the great Grimm Queen would want the help of the most powerful group in all of wonder."

"Not at the cost of all my own progress." Salem glares at the man. "Besides what the hell do you think the tower could give me?"

"The tower, an organization known by the name because as you scale their members, we only get stronger." Marik smirks as a purplish mist starts to form around him. "Do remember Salem I am a twelfth-floor member." Salem growled; he was right a fight between them would only disrupt the Grimm flow into the world. Salem cursed under her breath if only life was simple, her being the most powerful being in the world. No, through out wonder there were beings on her level.

The tower was known to have fifteen floors to its member numbering system. Twelfth and higher was full of king class beings. She did not even want to think of the fifteenth-floor members, rumored to be able to effect reality with out even blinking. "Fine give me time and I will tell you my decision. I don't want to rush into anything."

"Well when you are tired of tying with the old wizard in his tower let me know." Marik starts to head towards the door but pauses. "Salem tell me, why not join us? You would be a Twelfth-floor or higher member and you get the added perks that come with it."

"I can't leave Remnant." Salem sighs as she goes back to looking out the window. "Just keep Remnant out of your silly war until I reach a descion."

"I promise to leave Remnant alone until you come to your senses. Besides I don't plan on starting a global war yet. I will start in Pangea first, maybe bring back some old friends to assist me." Marik laughs as he walks out of the door.

Salem looks over at a floating Eye with tentacles coming off of it. "I would tell you to follow him, but I doubt you would last very long. Maybe this will be helpful." Salem walks over to the eye and pulls it over sitting down in her chair.

"The tower is getting brave, but smart. Not one of the contients will jump to the aid of Pangea. The world is so divided its why I can continue to wage my war on Remnant." Salem laughs as she leans back in her chair.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Hey guys, so let's start with pairing. So, I am totally giving Jaune a harem because well I can. I know that will limit my number of readers, but I already have a low amount anyways. So he currently has Cinder and Emerald, He will be gaining Ruby next. I will have a list of his harem at the end of the chapter. IF you have suggestions, I am open, but I can't promise they will be put in. Now onto the story.**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Yang and Ruby**_

The sun filtered into a room, where a dark-haired young woman slept. On her door a red cloak and a beautiful scythe sat. Her clothes already laid out ready for when she woke up. She turned in the bed. The door Slowly creaks open as a blonde girl steps into the room lilac eyes can be seen with mischief swimming in the pools of them. A tan shirt comes into view as she creaks the door open more. She stops when she sees silver eyes staring at her. The girl in bed yawns as she speaks. "Yang what are you doing?"

Yang fully enter the room rubbing the back of her head. "You know coming to wake you up. Breakfast is ready and we don't want to be late leaving." Yang smiles at the dark-haired girl. "Come on Ruby, get up and get dressed."

Yang leaves the room as Ruby gets out of bed to reveal her full five four height. She pouted looking down at her pajama clad body. Where her sister hit a growth spurt, she did not. Yang was going on twenty-one and she was going on Eighteen. It drove her crazy that she was only five four at eighteen. With a shake of her head she walks over to the pile of clothes set out for her grabbing them. She looks at the Black dress in her hand with a high collar. She puts it on before looking at the thick black stockings sitting on the dresser and then at the combat boots. Part of her thought she should change up her look but shrugged her shoulders. No need to change up a good outfit yet. She slips on the stockings and boots before walking to the door grabbing her cloak.

She throws the cloak over her shoulders pinning it closed. She fixes the belt holding her ammo around her waist before leaving the room. The smell of food drawing her to the kitchen. She smiles at her sister as she sits down. "Bacon and eggs, Sweet."

"Yeah it was all that was left in the fridge. Even a few months after the war, stores around patch and other small towns are having trouble getting supplies. Luckily we are heading to Beacon today." Yang smiles at her younger sister as she takes a bit of food.

"I am just happy they finally got the academies up and running again. Yeah I finished up my combat school, but waiting a year to finally go to Beacon is a pain. It was even longer for you huh?" Ruby takes a bit of her food making a moaning noise at the taste.

"Told you I got better at cooking. I waited three years to get into Beacon. The didn't close all the combat academies jut the major academies. They say they couldn't risk an attack on them so not having any fresh new huntsmen or huntresses- in- training was better." Yang huffs as she takes another bite of her food. "Oh, I went and visited dad before coming to wake you up. So, I don't need to do that before leaving."

Ruby set her fork down no longer feeling hungry after what Yang said. "Oh, that is good. I guess I will go visit him then mom after breakfast. Thank you for the meal it is delicious." She picked back up the fork forcing herself to eat. It was hard but she did it, just so her sister didn't say anything or worry. Ruby let out a sigh as she looked out the window.

Yang let out a sad sigh, she noticed the change in Ruby and was kicking herself. She was doing so well at not bringing it up for the last week. She just wanted Ruby to know they didn't need to prolong their trip. Because she had to visit their dad, she sighed again before voicing her concern. "Ruby you don't need to. Dad will understand you just heading to the academy."

Ruby looked at Yang with a thoughtful expression, on the one hand Yang was right. On the other Ruby was stubborn and wanted to hold up traditions. She sighed as she got up from the table, her plate in hand. She walks over to the kitchen seating it down. "Yang as much as I appreciate that offer. The only way I will not hold tradition and go see Mom and Dad is if Uncle Qrow walks through that door."

It was like she spoke his name and summoned him. Qrow walks through the door scratching the back of his head. He brings a flask to his mouth as he looks at the girls. "You girls ready? We need to get going."

Ruby was torn but smiled at her uncle. "Yeah Uncle Qrow we are ready. We will meet you outside."

Qrow nods his head as he heads outside. Yang stands up taking her plate to the sink. She walks out of the kitchen reappearing with their bags. The sisters head out of the house and pause seeing the vehicle that Qrow had. It was a Phantom 1321. That was an Ogre Kingdom transport ship. Yeah a few went up on auction when the king had the new models put into service, but not that many. Qrow chuckled at the shocked looks on the girls faces. "What? The king gave me it as a gift. He said that my friendship and quick thinking might have been what helped him take down that bastard Malik. You guys don't like it?"

Yang walks over to it, she had a feeling in another life she wouldn't be drooling over vehicles like she is doing now. She did have to admit for the first few years of her life she was a thrill seeker. That all changed for some reason when her father took her and Ruby on a trip to the different continents. Seeing the different type of vehicles for some reason got her hooked. She was like Ruby when it came to weapons for different types of vehicles. "He just handed you a state-of-the-art transport ship. You know this thing can travel between realms and take fire from an entire fleet, right? Like this isn't even the newest model of Phantom, but it is still amazing."

Qrow chuckles as he escorts a still shocked Ruby onto the ship. "Yeah I have three different models of this in my garage and a few other vehicles. Not just from the Ogre king."

Yang looks at her uncle and makes the cutest face he has ever seen. "I want to see each one of them. Do you even realize that the metal plating on this is a mix of Ogre metal and Avian metal? Like this craft alone can take well over a hundred aura filled bullets and not even have a scratch." She runs her hand along the dark grey plating of the side and sighs getting in.

Qrow shakes his head as he gets into the pilot seat. He starts the craft taking off the ground. "So, are you ready to start you first day of Beacon?"

Ruby smiles at her uncle sitting in one of the seats on the craft. "Hell yeah. I have been waiting a year. I can finally finish my training and become a huntress."

Yang still fan Girling over the ship chuckles. "Yeah, I am ready. I can't wait to see the students from the other continents coming to Beacon this year. It's weird how there is combat schools all over the world but only the four academies to actually become Huntsmen and Huntress."

"They do that, so it forces the hopefuls from the other continents to learn Remnants history and how to fight Grimm. Grimm are only native to Remnant; the rest of the world does not have to deal with them." Qrow looks at his nieces with a smile.

Ruby looks at her uncle with a raised eyebrow. "So, if they don't have to deal with Grimm what do they deal with?"

Qrow sighs as he looks out the window of the plane. "They all have their own monsters. Also like us there own in fighting on the continent."

Ruby nods as Yang sits down sighing, "Well as huntresses we can go and help. We aren't limited to only Remnant. Isn't that right Uncle Qrow?"

"Yeah since the war ended all continents have agreed that sending men to other continents, was a good idea. We can't risk another war like the last one and it Is believed that with us working more closely together it will prevent another war." Qrow looked at his nieces he chuckles.

Ruby smirks as she leans against the wall. "So, we Uncle Qrow how do you feel about your nieces being all grown up?"

"I hate the idea and will have someone at Beacon keeping an eye on you, so no man takes advantage of you." Qrow gives them a playful glare.

Yang rolls her eyes as she shakes her head. "We are going there to become Huntresses not to pick up boys."

"Yeah, we will be to busy training and studying to worry about boys." Ruby sticks her tongue out at her uncle playfully.

Qrow chuckles as he starts the landing protocol. "Yeah that's what both your mothers said too."

Both girls sighed as they touched down on the campus of Beacon. They both looked out the window at the life around them. Yang smirked as she saw students from each different continent getting off their respective transport vessels. The dress each student wore was a dead give away of which continent they came from.

_**Pyrrha and Weiss**_

A girl with long red hair walks off a bullhead her green eyes scan the campus. She was excited to finally be heading to Beacon. She chooses to go to Beacon after winning two festivals in a row. It was a place far enough away from home that no one should know who she is. Now that she was here it felt amazing. She saw all the students from all over, she saw the students from the elemental nations, and she had to admit they looked ready for battle. She moved through the crowds of people.

She smirked as she moved towards the auditorium. The only thing that stopped her was a girl with long white hair and a white dress. The girl stood in front of her with her arms on her hips. "Pyrrha Nikos I am Wiess Schnee. I think use being partners will be the best solution and out come for us these four years at Beacon."

Pyrrha sighs as she rubs the bridge of her nose. She wanted to be polite, but to just arrive and get attacked like this is annoying and she was really looking forward to getting through school without people knowing her. "Well we will see. When the partner selection happens, we will see if we get partnered." She did really want to be teamed up with this Wiess. She wanted partners that either didn't care or know about her.

Weiss smirks smuggle as she holds out her hand. "I will hold you to that. Pyrrha and Weiss soon to be the strongest team of all time."

Pyrrha shakes Weiss' hand and sighs. "Well, let's wait and see." Pyrrha turns from Weiss and starts walking towards the auditorium. She was so hoping that she found a partner that didn't know her. It seemed from the stares most people know her.

Weiss ran to catch up with Pyrrha a huff leaving her mouth. "Well we should stay close to make sure we get teamed together."

Pyrrha sighed as she looked at Weiss before looking back raising an eyebrow. A blonde man with greyish gold armor only on his torso stood talking to a girl in a red clock and a girl with Tan shirt and golden hair. She looked him over, you could see the muscles through his shirt and pants. She took notice of his weapons, on his sides was a sword sheathed with what looks like a buster sword that you could tell transforms into a shot gun from the shells on his waist. On his back was a massive claymore. She speeds walked to get to the man.

Weiss was going to stop Pyrrha, but she says the man and smirked. Another strong person to add to her team. Those women had no chance when Weiss deiced to take something. Adding a sway to her walk and pushing up her cleavage she walked over to the man.

_**Blake**_

A girl with long black hair and a bow tie on her head walked through the crowd. She sighed having just arrived she was annoyed by the noise and people around her. She also looked around out of paranoia. If any of the Faunus students recognize her, she wouldn't be able to get a decent team and make up for her past mistakes. Her hand went to her pocket and touched the necklace she had hide. It came from the Faunus wife of the ogre king. She was the one to give her the courage to leave the white fang.

She sighed as she walked by a Schnee and a red head. The Schnee was talking about teaming up and the red head didn't look to happy to be apart of the conversation. Blake chuckled as she watched the red head walk off and the Schnee give chase like a lost puppy dog. It gave her a little bit of satisfaction to see a Schnee acting like a little bitch.

The girl stopped in her tracks seeing the man that the others had seen. He looked familiar and she couldn't place why. So, she moved to join the already growing crowd around the boy.

_**Jaune**_

Jaune sighed as he looked at the hyperactive woman in front of him and her very attractive sister. What he wasn't expecting was two more girls to join in on the conversation. One was a Schnee and the other was Pyrrha Nikos. Oh, he knew who she was and had to admit she was way sexier in person. Then a black-haired Faunus made her way into the group. Jaune raises his hand with a smile. "Ruby, Yang hold on we have new guests."

Ruby and Yang look at the new arrivals. Weiss walked up to Jaune with a sway to her hips. "Hello there, I am Weiss Schnee and you look like you would make a great teammate."

Pyrrha sighs as she smiles at Jaune. "Hello I am Pyrrha Nikos."

The black-haired girl sneers at Weiss. Jaune takes notice and smirks, the only problem was he felt the pull from all the girls around him. He sighed as the black girl speaks. "Names Blake."

Jaune raised an eyebrow, oh Blake Belladonna. He knew he recognized her. "Well nice to meet you. Names Jaune." Jaune walks around the girls, now the problem arises, and he didn't even realize it. His arm brushed Ruby's and the chain reaction started. He forgot that once he touches one queen that any queen that is near them begins to feel the pull even stronger. It was the best way the Realm Guardians could do to make finding queens easier. Oh, Jaune's life was about to be turned upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n Hey guys I know I am already doing more updates for this story than any of my other stories. So, I need some suggestions for the teams from the other contients and maybe some OCs. I will make some but not yet. So, this next chapter will be the initiation. So, Jaunes Harem so far. Cinder, Emereld are already apart of it. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Pyrrha will be joining as the story progresses. Now bare with me I want these stories to be slow burns leading to the war.**_

_**Chapter Two**_

The auditorium was packed with people as the group of young adults made their way in. Jaune sighed as he leans against the wall, he was just ready to get this team selection over with and get on with classes. He checked his scroll trying to see if Cinder had sent him a message. So, far nothing and it was worrying. Did Mercury find out and rat her out to Salem? Or was she just trying to keep up appearances. It worried him regardless of the reason. He sighed looking around the gymnasium. Professor Ozpin's speech was simple and was kind of off putting. He looked at the pair of girls he was talking to. He smirks at the one with black hair before going to his scroll.

Ruby looks at Jaune before sighing and looking at Yang. "So, first day here and we are already making friends." Ruby chuckles as her eyes land on Blake. "Like that girl. She seemed so friendly and Lively."

Blake rolls her eyes as Yang chuckles. "Is that sarcasm I hear from you Ruby? We will be fine, plus we must team up anyways. So, you can work on the awkwardness around strangers."

Ruby sighs as she sits down against the wall. It was weird for her. She figured with the way she interacted with Jaune earlier she would be less afraid about talking with new people. Turns out she was still afraid and still had problems with it. It frustrated her to no end, she should be better at this. She wasn't some fresh out of combat schoolgirl, fuck she would even go as far saying she wasn't even out of her element.

Yang sighed as she watched her sister. She knew Ruby was looking forward to doing this and making new friends. She was also excited to start her adventure as a huntress, back in the day Ruby's reason was childish and it made Yang laugh. After what happened to their dad during the war, Ruby's reason changed and they both know it. Yang sat down next to her sister and sighs. "Ruby you know it takes time, right? The team selection tomorrow should help. Stop pouting."

Ruby glared at Yang with a pout. "I just want to do well. After everything that happened in the last two years, made me realize that being a huntress isn't like a fairy tale. You can die horribly and bloody."

Yang sighs looking up at the ceiling with a frown. "Yeah. It happens, but as long as I can, I will not allow that to happen to you."

Ruby hugs her sister with a smile. She releases her sister and gives her a small smile. "Shit Yang, dad would be so proud of your little prep talk."

Yang gives a sad chuckle as she moves over to her sleeping bag. "Let's get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us"

Ruby lays down with a yawn. "Yeah it will be an interesting day."

Blake watched the two sisters as she turned her page. She looked around the room to take assessment of the people around her. Her eyes fall on the blonde boy she met earlier. Something about his aura seemed familiar. You could feel the power radiating off him. She has only met two other people like that. The Ogre king and his queen, when they were around you could feel the power coming off them in waves. Her father told her that most people in their class of fighters were like that. Hell, when Ozpin walked into the room every huntsmen and huntresses could feel his power.

She found it weird that in this world there were people with so much power that it rolled off their bodies. She sighed as she saw the Schnee moving toward the blonde boy, time to save him she guesses. Unknown to Blake as she got up to intercept Wiess, Yang and Ruby both jumped up to do the same.

Pyrrha rushes over to Jaune hoping that if Wiess saw her talking to him she would leave him alone. Oh, how wrong she was Pyrrha looks at a smirking Wiess as she says. "Look Pyrrha you are a three-time champion and I am the heiress to the Schnee dust company. Us three will be an amazing and powerful team."

Jaune raises his eyebrow at Wiess humor dancing in his eyes. "Wiess not to sound rude, but what makes you so sure I am powerful? I have no achievements like Pyrrha does."

Wiess smirks smugly at Jaune as she crosses her arms over her chest. "You can feel it rolling off you. It is in the air and would make people quake in their boots."

Jaune rolls his eyes as he shakes his head. "Wiess as sweet as you are, I think we should wait until tomorrow when teams are decided."

Wiess huffs she did not want to wait; she wanted this shit decided now. The war hurt the Schnee dust company. She decided that a Schnee CEO being a huntress with a powerful team, should improve the company's standing. "You are being difficult and illogical. We don't need to wait. We can form our team right here and now."

Jaune sighs as he rubs the bridge of his nose. God was this girl persistent, just means she will make a great queen. He stared at the girl before chuckling. "We will wait until tomorrow." Jaune walks away from her with a chuckle.

Pyrrha smiles at Wiess and says. "Hope for the best and hope you get what you want." Wiess huffs as she watches them leave. Wiess huffs as she walks over to her sleeping bag.

Ren stand on a plate form on top of a cliff. He figured this would be a crazy intuition from the speech Ozpin gave. He sighed as Ozpin cleared his throat. Ozpin took a sip from the coffee cup fused to his hand on a molecular level as he spoke. "This is a brand-new intuition then the one five years ago. The council voted to better prepare our students for war we need to change the intuition to fit. Now you will have two weeks to get to the objective. A ruined temple with objects you needs. Then you return them to this cliff, now just because you partner up does not mean that person will be on your team. During the war it was discovered that teams of huntsmen and huntresses would get separated and join other teams to help them. We will treat this the same way."

_**Blake and Jaune**_

The students on the plate forms smirk as Ozpin takes another sip waving his cane. All of the students fly off. Jaune smirks as he activates his shield riding it like a snowboard, he uses the trees to slow himself down. Jaune skims the trees before deactivating his shield and lands on the ground leaving a creator and smashed Beowolf. Jaune stretches before walking forwards running into someone.

Blake lets out a squeal as she lands on her ass, she looks up to see Jaune with a smirk. "You should watch were you are going."

Jaune reaches his hand down with a chuckle. "Seems like me and you are partners for now. We should get moving I think they waited so long to start this on purpose. It will probably be dark in four hours; we can make good ground."

Blake takes his hand using it to lift herself up, she dusts of the back of her pants as she looks at Jaune. "Yeah, if this exercise supposes to take two weeks, the objective must be rather far." Jaune nods as he starts walking with Blake following behind him.

_**Wiess and Ruby**_

Ruby dusts herself off from her landing before looking up at a very annoyed Wiess. "Wiess calm down, we need to get moving and judging from the directions everyone went. We are all at least an hour to full day distance from each other. So, you're stuck with me."

Wiess huffs as she starts walking. "Well if we are partners lets get going, I don't want to be standing in the same spot for hours." Ruby sighs as she follows Wiess, great this is a great start to the school year. Now all she needs is to have her whole team going after the same guy.

_**Yang and Pyrrha**_

Yang smirks at Pyrrha as they walk through the forest a creek running beside them. "Seems like we are partners."

"Yeah, Wiess is probably fuming over that fact. She probably got stuck with Ruby or Blake. I wish I could see the look on her face. It would be so entertaining." Wiess chuckles as she scans their surroundings. "I can't wait to see the teams. If Wiess doesn't get either me or Jaune she will lose her shit."

Yang chuckles as she sighs. "Yeah Wiess was a little over baring. It's weird walking through this forest. Five years ago, it would be filled with Grimm, but after the war the Grimm population is small, and they aren't as much of a threat anymore. Its funny that for centuries the Grimm where our biggest advisory and after one war against an enemy that is human, they become a literally inconvenience at best."

Pyrrha sighs as she looks up at the sky. "Yeah, my dad says the war was worse than any Grimm invasion. He watched Huntsmen and Huntresses get cut down. The fact that a threat like Marik could exist at all scares me. Did he become a threat because none of the continents decided to help each other? Because we decided that hating and not trusting each other was better then constant cooperation and protection of each other?"

Yang looks at Pyrrha with a sad smile as she takes a deep breath. "The Ogre King showed up to all of the funerals that were held on Remnant after the war. I spoke to him at my dads and he shared his theory on how Marik came to be a threat. He said that because of the wars and lack of unity, people like Marik could be created. Orphans with a hate towards the rest of humanity, parents that lost their children growing to despise everyone else. He said this war was just a Band-Aid, and any efforts after it to keep the same thing from happening will be only a coverup not a solution to the problem. He believes maybe in a hundred years if we completely change how we do things, maybe we will avoid more conflicts like this."

"What battle?" Pyrrha gives Yang a reassuring smile as she stops and looks at the blonde.

"The battle for Mistral, he died protecting the academy. My uncle Qrow lost his leg in that battle. It made me and Ruby realize that this life isn't all Fame and heroics. We are doing it to make sure no one else has to go through what we did." Yang wipes the tears that had started flowing from her eyes.

Pyrrha hugs Yang before speaking. "We should just start fishing for now. We have been walking for awhile and we won't make any ground hungry and tired." Yang nods her head before pulling away and walking towards the water.

_**Ren and Nora**_

Ren looks at the pink haired bound of energy next to him. She huffs as Ren raises his eyebrow at her. "What seems to be the problem Nora?"

"There is no Grimm anywhere! We should have run into at least one at this point. I want to break something." Nora huffs as she holds her hammer close.

Ren sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose. "How many Grimm did we really run into after the war? The Grimm are suffering from a population shortage, they are probably laying low and trying to regain their numbers."

Nora huffs as she pouts at Ren. "I want to break a Grimm, this is boring."

"If you stop, I will make you some pancakes." Ren smirks as he looks at his childhood friend turned wife.

"You're the best Renny." She jumps up tackling him to the ground kissing him all over his face.

Ren chuckles as he wraps his arms around her. "Yeah, yeah. Let's make camp for now. The sun is starting to set." Nora gets off of Ren and pulls out a bag. She walks over to a tree and starts to set up a makeshift tent.

_**Team CRDL**_

Cardin looks at a woman with a dark blue cloak surrounded by Russel, Sky and Dove. The woman looks at the four boys in front of her before sighing. "I see you guys made it into Beacon good. Now here are your orders, there is someone at the academy right now that scares Mister Black. I wouldn't say scare more threatens his plans."

Cardin takes a folder from the woman and looks it over. "How would an Arc threaten Mister Black's plan?"

"Jaune Arc has come into his throne. Minus the actual realm to rule over. A Realm King is still a threat even without an army." The woman looks at the boys as she smirks. "Your job is to either get him removed from Beacon or kill him. Either way Mister Black doesn't care. Jospeh and Zera will be here in a weeks' time to start setting things up with Salem."

"Mister White and Mistress Yellow? I thought boss said any plans were put on hold until at least a few years from now?" Dove raised his eyebrow at the woman.

The woman growls as a large sword points at Dove's neck. "Are you questioning me Dove?"

"No Mistress Blue." Dove gulps as he looks at the sword pointed at his neck.

"Good, now carry on with this dumb exercise and make sure that Jaune Arc is no longer a threat. I don't care how just make sure. The other part of your mission is to start killing as many of these pathetic huntsmen and huntresses." The woman chuckles as she turns and starts walking towards the lake in front of them.

Cardin watches the woman vanish into the water before looking at the three other men around him. "You heard her, lets finish this stupid test and then start taking out the students here."

Russell smirks as he puts the folder into his armor. "I say we make this like a competition. Keep count on how many you kill. The one who kills the most gets to kill Jaune." The four men smirk as the pair up and head off into the woods.

_**Blake and Jaune (Nighttime) (Day one)**_

Blake sighs as she cooks a fish over the fire. She looks at Jaune as he uses a tree to work out. She allowed her eyes to trail over the very muscular form of Jaune. She couldn't help but lick her lips, ever since she met Jaune she has been oddly attracted to him. Adam was the only person she was this attracted to and he turned out to be a fanatic. A sigh leaves her lips as she looks down at her own state of dress. Some how on there walk they had walked straight into a god damn river. They were so busy looking out for enemies they forgot to watch were they were going. Okay maybe she was to busy checking out Jaune and looking for enemies.

Jaune chuckles looking over at Blake. "We have barley known each other and we are already in our underwear around each other."

Blake stares at Jaune with a dead pan look. "We walked into a lake and the tempter dropped. So, we had no choice I am just glad I choose to wear a bra for today."

"Which reminds me sadly when we go to sleep, we need to hang up our undergarments as well. They need to be dry. We still have a long track ahead of us and it seems like it will only get colder. Something tells me our objective is in the mountains." Jaune drops down from the tree walking over and grabbing a fish from beside the fire.

Blake looks at Jaune part of her mind liked the idea and the other part wanted to protest. She thought about the logic behind it and had to agree a night out drying will keep them from getting hypothermia. With a sigh Blake stands up. "You just want an excuse to see me naked." Blake undoes her bra letting it drop to the ground as she drops her under wear. "There happy?"

Jaune stares at the now naked and blushing Blake. He was glad he was in the shadows and not in the direct light of the fire, because all the blood rushed right to his lower brain. "Not exactly what I meant but okay. Guess you want me to go next." Blake nods as she keeps her eyes glued to him. Jaune smirks stepping into the light as he drops his boxers.

Blakes eyes go straight to his cock, the only other one she has seen is Adam's and he was no where near Jaune. "Um, well should we leave the fire one when we head to bed?"

"No, it would reveal our location if we were in an enemy filled area." Jaune takes a bite out of his fish as he kicks dirt into the fire. He walks over to the makeshift tent they had made and gets in.

Blake hypes herself up as she walks over to the tent and gets in. She knows the best way to keep warm was, and she would be damned if she let this chance get away. She throws caution to the wind and all reasoning to the side. She crawls over to Jaune straddling him. "This will help us stay warm and give us exercise." Blake takes a deep breath as she reaches down grabbing his cock putting the head at her entrance. With a sigh she sits down putting him inside of her.

_**Wiess and Ruby (Night time) (Day one)**_

Wiess glares at the fire Ruby had started to cook the boar they had killed. "Any reason we are heading for the mountains?"

"We were given a two-week timeline. The mountains are about a three-day trip from where we started. To the ruins on top of the mountain is about a five-day trip from where we started. It only makes sense." Ruby turns the boar as she looks up at Wiess.

"What makes you so sure about that huh?" Wiess glares even harder at Ruby.

"Because it only makes sense. The ruins they are using are probably recent and the only recent ruins in the area are in the mountain. A town destroyed by the war and that is about a two-week trip to and back to the cliff. My guess is that my estimate of distance is the only thing I am off on." Ruby shrugs her shoulders as she gets up and takes a piece off the boar.

Wiess huffs as she turns away from Ruby taking a piece of the boar. "I can't wait to get to the temple. I have two people to make my teammates."

"Oh, Jaune and Pyrrha. I feel like they are really not to keen on the idea." Ruby smirks as she eats more of the boar.

Wiess glares at Ruby standing up, she huffs as she walks over to the makeshift tent. "I don't need this; you can make your own damn tent." Wiess closes the flap of the tent sealing it.

Ruby sighs as she looks out into the dark. "Well at least I know now how to push her buttons. Hopeful I don't to that often." Ruby gets up still chewing on the boar as she walks over to a tree, she smirks as she pulls out a tent setting it up. "Always be prepared."

_**Yang and Pyrrha (Nighttime) (Day one)**_

Yang stretches out on a log as she watches Pyrrha cooking the fish they caught. "So, Pyrrha what route should we take to get to these ruins?"

"If I am correct the current way, we are heading we should at least run into another pair of people. So, I say we stay this course." Pyrrha pulls one of the fish off the fire walking over to Yang. "Weird that they gave us all this stuff to survive with, figure they would want us to do it all ourselves."

"Remember that during war the soldiers would have gear to help them survive. This is an exercise to help us prep for that. They probably figured that Grimm pop would be up by now. My guess is in the mountains they are bad. It has the most negative energy." Yang grabs the fish taking a bite.

"Yeah true." Pyrrha starts to walk towards her log before a scream fills the forest. Both Yang and Pyrrha perk up, Yang gets up cracking her knuckles. Both girls look at each other before rushing into the woods heading right for the scream.

As the enter a clearing they come upon a horrifying sight, two female bodies laying on the ground with a masked man standing above them blood dripping from his sword. He turns to the two girls. "Well looks like I don't need to go far to find more victims." As soon as he says this, he charges them. Yang ducks under a sword swing before punching up only hitting air as the man dodges. Pyrrha rushes the man swinging Milo in Xiphos mode, the man blocks with his sword with a small smirk before he moves the sword so the barrel on the handle was pointing at Pyrrha. Before he got a chance to shoot, he gets sent flying back from a punch. Yang smirks as she rushes him will Pyrrha right behind her. The man seeing a losing battle throws down a smoke screen.

As the smoke clears both girls see that he had vanished, "Damnit." Yang yells in frustration her eyes turning crimson as flames seem to surround her.

Pyrrha walks over to one of the downed girls and checks for a pulse. "Yang their dead, he killed them."

Yang looks back and sighs as she walks over kneeling next to the two dead girls. "They were transfer students from the Pangea continents." Reaching into one's pocket pulling out her wallet. She opens it pulling out the girls ID. "Pepper from England. Damn she was only seventeen. Check their packs for a flare gun."

Pyrrha searches their packs finding a flare gun, she points it up and fires a flare into the night sky. "There, do we wait or go back to our own camp?"

"Wait so no scavengers get to the bodies." Yang moves away from the bodies seeing the blood pooling underneath the bodies. "He must have taken them by surprise." Yang raises her eyebrows as more flares go off. She sighed as she frowns. "Whoever he was he was not alone. It looks like he had friends." Pyrrha sighs as she sits down on a log.

_**Ren and Nora (Night one) (Day one) (Ten minutes before Yang and Pyrrha fight masked murder)**_

Ren sighs as he looks at Nora who was wrapped in the sheet, he had brought with them. She smiles happily at him as she scarfs down her fifth tray of pancakes. "If I didn't know you as well as I do, I would assume you were pregnant."

"Could be Renny, we did do a lot of naughty things on our travels and a little bit ago." Nora giggles as she smirks at him. As she goes to take another bite from her food a scream reaches their ears. Without a second thought Ren and Nora rush, Nora stopping long enough to grab her hammer. They rush towards the scream stopping at a clearing to see a man with a mace standing in it. Blood dripping from his mace as body parts and blood can be seen all around him.

Ren growls as he pulls out his weapon guns with daggers on them. Ren charges the man firing shots at the man. The man smirks as he uses his mace to block the shots being fired at him, he goes to swing on Ren to only be stopped by a large hammer. He wasn't expecting to get a grenade to the face sending him flying through the trees. Nora smirks as smoke fills where the man landed. "He ran."

Ren looks at what was left of the pair that had made camp here. He sighs as he stops seeing a flare go off. "Four, four would be huntresses or huntsmen gone." He walks over to the dead pairs pack picking up a flare gun before firing it off. As soon as he fires his, he sees two more go off. "Eight dead, we just started."

_**Blake and Jaune (Nighttime) (Day one) (Ten minutes before the flares go off)**_

Blake looks over at the naked Jaune with a smirk. Her back was on fire, but she was in heaven, so she didn't give a fuck. "Well I think even if we aren't on the same team, we should continue to do this."

"Blake, I don't do one-night stands." Jaune rolls over so he can trace the new tattoo on Blakes back. It matched his, an arc symbol with an emerald symbol, a circle with a fan looking object in it, a symbol with two red head looking things facing each other. Now Blakes symbol on there as well. "Blake when we get the chance, I have to tell you something." Before Blake could respond a scream pulled them from the conversation.

Both shoot up and out of the tent grabbing their weapons. As the rush towards the scream they both stop and stare at the scene. A man with twin daggers sits in the middle of the clearing. Blood drips from his blades as he stands on the head of girl. Her body hung from a tree as her arms sit beside the makeshift tent, her legs hang from another tree. The second body wasn't as destroyed but judging from the way she looked, she probably wished she met the same fate of her partner. Jaune raises his sword walking into the clearing.

"Damn, I should have made sure they were quiet. I could have sneak up on you and had that pretty little thing." The man points his dagger at Blake. Blake releases a growl as she vanishes from sight. The man wasn't expecting that as he quickly blocks Blakes sword. He was blasted back slamming into a tree. The tree shatters as the man coughs up blood, his eyes grow in shock as he throws down a smokescreen.

Blake growls as she glares at where the man use to be. "Who the fuck was that?"

"I don't know but I am guessing he simple wanted to kill." Jaune walks over to the pack laying on the ground pulling out the flare. Before he fires it off, he sees two flares go off. He sighs letting his off as another joins it. "Fuck, seems the prick wasn't alone."

_**Ruby and Wiess (Nighttime) (Day one) (Ten minutes before flares are fired)**_

Ruby lays down in her tent looking up at the ceiling. She sighed, her partner hated her and there was nothing she could do about it. It frustrated her and pissed her off, how the actual fuck was she suppose to work with someone who blatantly hated her and acted like she was better than everybody else. Ruby groans in frustration before something rips her out of her musing. A scream filled their camp, Ruby grabs crescent rose and shots off towards the scream. Wiess not too far behind her. The moment they get to a clearing they stop as a man kicks a girl off the halberd that he is holding. The other person in the camp bleeding out beside his sword.

Wiess glares at the man before she drew her sword. "Who are you and why did you attack these students?"

"Weird I thought this was to prepare for a war time scenario not for a child's night at camp." The man looks at Wiess with a smirk. "Now if you don't mind, I didn't get to have fun with this one because of the swordsmen behind me. So, I guess the Schnee will have to do." The man rushes them bringing his halberd down with a over head strike. Ruby blocks it with her scythe keeping the man at bay. She twirls her scythe ripping the halberd out of his before switching to sniper mode and shooting him point blank making him fly back. The man groans as he growls before seeing the two flares go off. He throws a smoke bomb vanishing from sight.

Wiess rushes over to the down pair's pack picking up the flare gun firing off a round. "Eight huntsmen and huntresses lost their lives tonight. What the fuck is going on?" Ruby shrugs her shoulders sitting down on a log trying to hold back the bile that threatened to come up.

_**Team CRDL (Nighttime) (Day one) (Ten minutes after the flares go off)**_

Russell holds his stomach as he groans. "The bitch broke through my aura like it was nothing."

"Seems like a king is not the only thing we have to worry about now." Cardin moves around their little makeshift camp. "Did we at least take out all of our targets?"

Sky smirks as he sets down his halberd. "Fuck yes, the guy tried so hard to protect his partner. He wasn't expecting me to rip his chest and shoulder open. The girl would have made such a sweet meal, I just didn't have time to try and enjoy it."

Dove chuckles as he cleans the blood off his sword. "Took both of mine by surprise. They died so quickly and screamed so loudly."

Cardin looks at Russel and Sky with raised eyebrows. "You did just kill them, right? Like you didn't do anything else."

Russell smirks as he sits up still holding his stomach. "Oh, they begged for death when I was done. Why do you ask boss?"

Cardin shakes his head sitting down on a log. "I thought you two were sick before, now I know you both are just sick." Cardin sighs as he moves over to one of the four tents set up. "Come on lets get some sleep. With those flares going off we lost our chance to do any more damage."

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry about the long wait for a update. Here is the next chapter in World of wonder Remnant. Now the change to the intuition I figured that after having roughly a year long war, they would decide to change it up to actually help prepare students for war and stuff. Now as for the tattoo on Blakes back Jaune will end up explain that later. I also choose to turn CRDL evil was purely because I dis like them and it will help with the story.**_

_**Comment, tell me what I am doing wrong and any questions you may have.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

_**Yang and Pyrrha (Morning) (Day Two) (seven minutes before running into Ruby and Wiess)**_

Yang looks over at her partner with an exhausted and frustrated look. "Stayed up half the damn night just for a huntsman to send us to our camp."

Pyrrha yawns as she looks at her partner. "They followed protocol very well. I still want to know who those people were. I get that there are organizations all over Wonder that want the worst for humanity, but to attack and kill students who just stared living their dreams."

Yang looks at the ground sadly as she sighs. "Most likely from the same organization Marik is from or what is left of his army. They didn't get all of his operators and they believe some are still at large."

Pyrrha looks around them at the passing trees, the evidence of snow was present all around them. She sighed as she rubs her arms. "Yeah probably, but no need to worry about that. Lets just worry about the four guys and getting our objective."

Yang smirks as she slams her fist together. "Yeah if those bastards show their faces, we will crush them." Before a chuckling Pyrrha can respond an explosion rips the ground between them sending both girls flying. Yang looks over at Pyrrha with a groan, A man with a long white trench coat smirk at the two girls.

The man bows keeping his hand on a white fedora on his head. "Hello there, sorry for the rude introduction but I am lost and need help finding my way."

"Who the hell are you?" Yang stands up dusting herself off. She knows that she would be sore later from that explosion.

"Oh yes allow me to introduce myself, name is Joshep." Joshep eyes gain a look of mischief as he brings up a broad sword blocking a sniper round as Ruby and Wiess rush out of the tree line followed by a woman in a pure yellow outfit. Ruby and Wiess come to a stop beside Yang and Pyrrha.

"Ruby what are you doing here?" Yang raises her eyebrow as she gets into a fighting stance.

"Oh, you know was walking down the road when this bitch in yellow jumps me and Wiess." Ruby spins her scythe around before slamming it into the ground.

"Oh, so bad guys?" Yang points at the two people in front of them.

"Yes!" Ruby fires a shot into the ground flying straight at the woman in yellow. Wiess smirks as she uses a glyph to fire herself off towards the woman in yellow.

Yang looks at Pyrrha with a side smile. "You ready Partner?" Yang puts her arms behind her back before firing buck shot out sending her flying at Joshep. Pyrrha turns Milo into a rifle and starts firing at Joshep.

_**Wiess and Ruby (Morning) (Day two) (Seven minutes before running into Yang and Pyrrha)**_

Wiess walks quickly keeping her head up ignoring Ruby. She was still upset about what had happened between them. Wiess glared bac at Ruby before sighing. "We should stop in an hour. Neither one of us has gotten much sleep."

Ruby sighs as she looks at Wiess with a tired expression. "Yeah with that shit going down last night it was hard to sleep."

"It looks like there was three other pairs up at the same time as us. So, maybe we run into another team." Wiess huffs as she looks away from Ruby.

"Yeah, that just means that we need to keep our guard up at all times." Ruby sighs as she shakes her head and looks at their surroundings. Ruby moved quickly grabbing out crescent rose to block an arrow flying straight at Wiess. Ruby raised her eyes at the arrow recognizing the metal. Aura piercing that was uncommon here in Remnant and can only be found in the mines of Bethesda and southern ogre kingdom.

A woman in pure yellow outfit walks out of the trees a devious look on her face. "Oh I apologize for the rude entrance. I seem to be lost."

Wiess glares at the woman pulling out her sword. "Who are you and why did you fire an arrow at us."

As the woman goes to introduce herself an explosion can be heard in the distance. Wiess and Ruby look at each other getting into a fighting stance. "My name is Zera and it seems like some of your friends met my teammate." Without warning a short sword comes out from her back. The woman charges Ruby and Wiess making the two girls block before forcing them to back pedal into the forest.

Ruby and Wiess look each other as they dodge arrows running through the forest. Ruby looks back at Zera then back to Wiess. "I would say stay and fight, but others could be in trouble. After last night I will take no chances. If someone needs help, I will help rather then allowing them to fall."

"Ruby I agree, I am just curious on who these people are and are they connected to the murders last night?" Wiess activates a glyph blocking a volley of arrows.

Ruby nods her head as she sees the tree line leading towards the explosion. "Either way we are heading into a fight while being pursued by another advisory. Four on two should increase our chances of winning."

Wiess sighs as she sees the tree line coming up fast. "This should be interesting. At least we will get a glimpse at team fighting." Ruby smirks as they break through the tree line to see Pyrrha and Yang talking to a man in white.

_**Ruby, Wiess, Yang and Pyrrha. (Ten minutes before running into Blake, Jaune, Ren and Nora.)**_

Ruby blocks a sword strike from Zera being sent flying into a tree. Wiess ducks under another sword swing before rapidly striking at Zera, Zera smirks as she blocks all the strikes with ease. Zera ducks down before her fist slams into Wiess' stomach. Wiess feels the air leave her lungs as she tasted copper in her mouth. Wiess flies a few feet from the punch, Wiess stands unsteady as she points her sword at Zera. Ruby growls as she turns into rose petals, she stops above Zera firing a sniper round before spinning with her scythe going towards Zera.

Zera stares wide eyed at Ruby having been pushed back by the reaper. Zera growls before vanishing from sight. Ruby looked around before she felt a fist slam into her gut. Ruby fly backwards as an uneasy Wiess attacks Zera.

Joshep dodges Yang with a yawn as he swings his broad sword towards Yang. Yang blocks the sword with her gauntlets to only wince in pain as she goes skidding backwards. Yang looks at the two other girls as Pyrrha charges into the fray. She engages Jospeh in a sword battle barely able to keep it up. Yang chews on her lip before Ruby appears beside her blood running down her lip. "Yang we need to retreat. These guys are wiping the floor with us."

"Yeah it's like fighting two uncle Qrows. Meaning these guys are way above our level." Yang looks at Ruby with a questioning look. "What is your plan?"

"When I give you the signal rain as much lead on them as possible. Then when we clear the tree line stop firing." Ruby turns her scythe into sniper mode.

Wiess and Pyrrha land next to the two sisters. Wiess looks at Ruby blood coming out of her mouth and nose. "Okay, Ruby tell me you got a plan. Things are looking bad."

"Send as much range as you have at them. Run and shoot." Ruby smirks as she starts firing at the two advisors. Yang starts firing her shotguns at the two people. Pyrrha starts firing her rifle at the two enemies. Wiess starts activating her glyphs and dust cannisters as the group makes their way into the woods. The continue to fire as the two enemies follow them. What none of them expected was to run onto a path with four people.

Joshep and Zera smirk as they stare at the eight teens in front of them. Before either one could do anything Jaune pulls out his claymore. Joshep chuckles nervously. "Oh, I am sorry. Seems like we have somewhere to be." Joshep grabs Zera before vanishing.

_**Jaune and Blake (Morning) (Day Two) (Five minutes before running into Ren and Nora.)**_

Blake looks at Jaune as they walk down a path they had finally found. "So, question and bear with me. Can we stop for a quickie?"

Jaune looks at Blake with an amused questioning look. "No Blake, we have a mission to complete. Plus, with those four assholes running around we have to be on high alert. Maybe tonight when we set up camp."

Blake chuckles as she keeps track of their surroundings. "Okay on a serious note, how the hell did I do that last night?"

"You mean the move so fast that our opponent lost track of you?" Jaune sighs as he runs his hands through his hair.

"Yes because I only heard of people well beyond my level of skill and power being able to do that." Blake stares at Jaune. She had put two and two together last night. Obviously Jaune know something because it happened after the they had sex.

"Remember the tattoo that showed up on your back last night?" Jaune sighs as Blake nods her head. "So, that tattoo makes you as my queen. Making you a realm queen, meaning you jump from maybe a Baroness to a queen class fighter."

"Okay but my symbol is not the only one on this tattoo." Blake stares at him questioningly.

"That one we can cover later. For now, focus on the mission. I would rather explain everything once rather then four more times." Jaune sighs as he shakes his head hoping she dropped the subject until he could get the other potentials into the conversation.

"Fine but we will definitely talk about this shit later." Blake huffs as she turns away from Jaune she jumps as the bushes start moving, as an energetic pink blur comes running out of the tree line basically tackle hugging Blake.

Ren walks out of the tree line with a sigh. "I apologize for Nora."

_**Nora and Ren (Morning) (Day two) (Five Minutes before running into Blake and Jaune)**_

Nora sighs as she looks up at the sky. "Wonder when the author will let us run into Jaune?"

Ren raises his eyebrow with a shake of his head he chooses to ignore his wife rather then even try and figure out what she is going on about. "Nora focus. We may not have seen any Grimm but there are people out here that are not friendly."

"Yeah and when I find them I will break their legs." Nora holds up her hammer with a menacing look to her face.

Ren chuckles as he pulls his wife into his side. "You are amazing do you know that."

"Of course, Renny you tell me all the time." Nora seems to stop dead in her tracks, She turns towards the dense forest with a smirk. "Oh, Renny follow." Nora takes off in a pink blur as she heads into the dense forest. Ren sighs as he follows his hyperactive wife. As Ren finally finds Nora she is attached to a woman with raven hair and a bow tie on her head. Power seemed to flow off the woman and the man next to her like a river. He decides to apologize for his wife. "I apologize for Nora."

_**Unknown location**_

A woman in blue walks into a bar she looks around before spotting a man moving a flame between his fingers. He looks up at the woman in blue with a smirk. "Rain what brings you to this shit hole."

"I need your skill and flames. Mister Black asked me to make sure that my operatives on Remnant take care of a problem." Rain sits down as she orders a drink. "You and your mercenaries should do just fine. Plus, I must go and assist another color. She is having problems convincing a group on the elemental nations to join our cause."

"Fiora's dark guilds are a hundred percent behind you. I will take care of this problem. So, Remnant, huh why did you get that one?" The man smirks as he leans back in his seat.

"I am a huntress remember. Just because I joined up with Black and shit doesn't mean I don't still have that title." Rain takes a drink as she smirks at the man. She reaches into her cloak and pulls out a folder sliding it to him.

"Wizards in Remnant it will be like a fairy tale." The man chuckles as he opens the folder before slamming it shut and growling at Rain. "A fucking Realm king! I refuse to lead my men to the slaughter like that."

Rain sighs as she sets a bag down on the table and looks at the man with a bord expression. "Look two years ago Joshep and Zera took out the prince of the Ogre Kingdom."

"They took him by surprise and Joshep had to be saved by Zera. Girl if you never went up against a True king class fighter you wouldn't understand. We constantly have to avoid Natsu and his band of merry fuck wits. I will take your money and I will use a surprise tactic."

"Good, just make sure you deliver me his head." Rain gets up and starts to walk towards the exit.

The man yells after her. "You should be careful girl. Going against Realm Kings and powerful fighters tends to lead to death. Just ask Marik." Rain growls before leaving the bar putting up her hood.

_**Team JNPR and Team RWBY (Morning) (Day two) (Right after bumping into each other)**_

Ruby and Wiess both lay on sleeping bags relaxing as Yang tells the others what happened. "So you guys took on a murderer last night?"

Blake nods as she starts to put aluminum wrapped fish over the fire. Jaune sighs as he looks at Ruby and Wiess. "Mine and Blakes did more than just kill them. So, I guess those two people are connected somehow."

Blake, Yang and Pyrrha turn to Jaune with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean Jaune?"

"There is a group calling themselves the thirteen colors. They are led by a man named Mister Black. We just met yellow and white." Jaune looks back at the fire and sighs. "Each one comes from a different continent."

"How many?" Pyrrha looks at Jaune with concern filling her eyes.

"Twelve members not counting Mister Black. Each one is in charge of setting up operations in their own continent. It's weird to see white and yellow here, blue is the operative in charge of Remnant." Jaune sighs as he picks up a wrapped fish.

"So wait, how do you know all of this?" Blake takes one of the fish unwrapping it.

Jaune sighs as he eats his fish. "So, my cousin is the Ogre king. He shares this info with me to keep me safe on my travels."

Every person in the camp stares at Jaune with wide eyes. "What do you mean the Ogre King is your cousin?" Yang stares at Jaune like a deer caught in headlight.

Jaune chuckles nervously. "Yeah the Ogre king is my cousin on my dad's side. The Arc and The Ogre king's family have been closely related for generations."

Yang raises her eyebrow and chuckles. "Makes you royalty."

Jaune sighs as he takes another bit from his fish. "Kind of it is a weird situation. I don't feel like I am royal, or anything and my father doesn't act like it."

Ruby weakly walks over to the six young adults and sits down grabbing a covered fish. "I think we have to get moving again. It is almost noon and we barely made any head way towards the mountains. Wiess and I should be good to start moving, we can heal on the walk."

"I agree with Ruby on this. We can't loss any daylight, especially with six enemies in this area." Ren takes a bite out of his fish making sure to keep an eye on Nora.

Jaune sighs as he looks up at the sky. "Yeah it would benefit us to get moving and it would benefit us to not let our guards down."

Blake sets down her fourth finished wrapping. "Yes, and when we make camp again tonight, we will discuss sleeping arrangements." Blake kicks dirt into the fire before leaning back. She watched the seven people around her conversate and eat. She let her eyes fall on Jaune again, shocking that all of this was happening. She sighed as the group started moving again.

_**Team CRDL (Afternoon) (Day Two)**_

Cardin sighs looking back at the three men he was teaming up with. They had been trailing those damn people that had interrupted their fun. They weren't expecting Zera and Joshep showing up, yeah Rain had warned them that they would show up. He hated that they showed up. Now each of them lost their tail, all four of them were following a different pair. Sky was following Ruby and Wiess, partly because they did interrupt him, and the man wanted to have fun with killing them. Russel had Yang and Pyrrha for about the same reason as Sky. Him and Dove were following their targets because simple they had bested them. Dove was following Jaune and Blake because Blake had fractured Russel's ribs. He was following Ren and Nora because he personally did not like getting interrupted and them halted in his mission.

They had only killed eight hopefuls so far and it infuriated him. He should be at eight personally not two. Those damn flares brought out the huntsmen and huntresses. The damn woods were crawling with them and as much as he would toot his own horn. He couldn't take on a Baron or Count class fighter. From the sounds of its Blake was no longer a mere general class fighter like the rest of the students. He would have to ask Rain for some advancements that could be placed on them to even the playing field. He stops and holds out his arm as Joshep sits in their path.

Joshep smirks as he looks at the group of boys. "Rain's little lap dogs. How are you doing?"

Dove did not take to kindly to being called a lap dog, with a growl he drew his weapons. "White you and Yellow weren't supposed to be here yet."

"Calm down little chick, I am not here to fight I simply came to check on your status." Joshep begins to walk towards them a smirk painted on his face.

"We have only been able to dispose of eight hopefuls. The woods were crawling with veteran hunters and it made it that more difficult to proceed." Cardin puts his arm in front of Dove, hoping that things didn't escalate any further. Joshep was an actual color. They were recruits to the organization. Joshep had modifications to his body that allowed him to keep up with King class fighters. They were only General class fighters; it would make this fight pointless and them loss any ways.

"You killed eight hopefuls; it sounds like a win to me. No need to by broken hearted over an inconvenience. I ran into a group of these hopefuls myself. They seem strong and I will enjoy watching you guys tear them apart. Now about this Jaune act character, how do you plan on dealing with that?" Joshep smirks as he stands in front of them.

"We will try but we need the modifications to actually take him on. Russel went up against one of his queens and lost horribly." Cardin hoped him talking would keep the others from starting a fight that would end with them dead.

"I will order them and try to have them delivered. Now run along your targets are getting away." Joshep smirks as he vanishes with a large smirk across his face. Cardin sighs as Dove kneels slamming his weapon into the ground closing his eyes. Cardin smirked he was happy that they worked for the colors. Part of their training gave them skills from other parts of the world. It was the perks of being part of an evil organization that wanted world dominance.

_**Team JNPR and Team RWBY (Afternoon) (Day Two)**_

Ruby sighs as the group stops beside a lake, she wasn't going to lie seeing Jaune shirtless and only in his boxers was a great sight. Her eyes were glued to him and see could see most of the other girls were doing the same thing. Nora seemed to only see Ren, she found that cute and romantic but had to shake her head of those thoughts. They were off track again and she didn't know how it happened. They stopped to have lunch and cook more fish, they choose to take a small break. They had been walking for hours and Ruby was happy with the break.

"How far out do you think we are?" Ruby looks over at Wiess, she was in a white pushup bra and had on white panties. Ruby chuckled this girl really liked the color white.

"I say we should be in the mountains soon. It would be dumb to go in at night so we will make camp before heading up them in the morning." Ruby rolls onto her back to let the sun get her bare skin. "The mountains unlike the forest are crawling with Grimm, so we aren't going to be as relaxed up there."

Wiess sighs as she sits down next to Ruby looking up at the sky. "My ribs and stomach are still killing me."

"Yeah, mine to but we should be better before long. It has only been two days and we have had two fights with real people. This is more of a simulation for war then Ozpin was betting on." Ruby sighs as she looks at Wiess with a thoughtful look.

Yang walks over before plopping down, Ruby had to chuckle and roll her eyes at how her sister was dressed. A bra that barely covered her sizable cleavage and a pair of panties that if you move her wrong gave access to both holes. "This is a nice stop and it allows you two to heal more. Plus, my arm has finally stopped hurting."

Ruby chuckles sitting up and turning towards her sister. "You do realize that those two were Lord class, right? Like I am shocked they didn't kill us."

"They were probably toying with us." Wiess looks down at the grass, it hurt to realize that they had such a long way to go. She thought she was so strong because she could take out a handful of Grimm, turns out that she wasn't shit. There were people who were that strong and even stronger in the world. She realizes that they may not be at the bottom of the ranking scale but they sure as hell weren't past what most considered the middle.

"With their mentality yes, I think they were." Yang clenches her fist her eyes turning crimson. "I just hate how they walked over us. It was like we were flies to them."

Ruby looked between the two of them, her eyes kept going to Wiess and she had to smirk to herself. What really caught Ruby's attention was Blake, the girl was drop dead gorgeous and the tattoo on her back made it so much better. The girl was wearing a bra much like Yang's except the only thing keeping it on her body was a sting. Her panties were barely holding in the girl's ass.

Blake looks down at Ruby before looking at the other two girls. "If we go up against them again, everyone will have to attack them at once. No one on one, it has to be multiple on them."

"There are eight of us and four per person should help." Ruby nods as she starts to draw in the dirt. "That Zera chick uses aura piercing metal, something that can only be found in certain parts of the world. It is also super expensive, and she is quick and light on her feet. Wiess, Pyrrha, Blake and I will take her. Whereas Joshep seemed to be a heavy hitter and not as nimble. Yang, Jaune, Ren and Nora would best suit him." Luckily for them they had a long conversation about everyone's strengths and weakness, plus fighting styles before they stopped. Before the only people she had no clue about was Blake, Jaune, Ren and Nora. She fought next to Wiess and Yang before. She fought with Pyrrha only today and could already see how the girl fights. Weapons and tactics were Ruby strong suit.

Jaune chuckles shaking his head as he sits down next to Ruby. "Good idea Ruby. So, what about those four bastards from the day before?"

"Well teaming up on them will be unfair, they aren't as strong as Joshep and Zera. They seemed to be handled well one on one, the only problem is making sure they don't take us by surprise." Ruby had to make sure she didn't look directly at Jaune and ignore how close he was to her.

Blake slightly glares at them as she nods. "Yeah a few problems with unknown factors. I feel like we need to watch out for them at all times."

Jaune nods as he watches Ren and Nora play in the water. "For now, enjoy this because starting tomorrow we will no longer be able to do shit like this."

"We all figured that, at least this will be done soon." Wiess leans back on to her elbows. Puffing her chest out as much as she can.

"We still have a few days of this left. It has only been two days and we haven't even gotten to the mountains yet." Ruby chuckles as she rolls her eyes at the antics of her partner.

"Yeah, Ruby is right. We should cover way more ground tomorrow hope…." As Yang goes to finish her sentence, an explosion rip through their camp. The man with a mace slams down into the ground beside Wiess. He smirks as he swings his mace into the ground beside her.

An explosion right next to Ruby sent her rolling across the ground, she cursed at the fact that they let their guards down. Ruby stares up at the man with twin daggers Ruby groan as she dodges one of the man's daggers. She grabs her weapon from beside her stuff as she activates it. (Yeah, I am going to break down this fight. Too many people to keep track of normally)

_Ruby Verus Russel_

Ruby smirks at the man as she points her scythe at him. "You figured that since we were relaxing you would just come in and finish us off without a fight. Nope we will always fight." Ruby turned into rose petals getting behind the man before he had time to react, she slams her scythe into his back sending him flying. She lands on the ground and starts running towards him, she had to dodge as he actives the dust cannister on his daggers sending fire flying at her.

Russel smirks as he rushes Ruby with flaming swords, he takes a few swings having them both blocked by her scythe. As the two-sit locked both pushing at the other, he allowed his eyes to wonder over Ruby. Oh, he was so happy that Cardin gave him permission to take this one, it made him all giddy. As he uses his dust cannister to gain distance he decides to taunt her. "Oh, I enjoy the fact that you are putting up such a fight. It is always better when my victim puts up a fight."

Ruby shrugged off the taunt as she rushes him again slamming her scythe's blade down once again on to Russel's daggers. Russel smirks as he kicks off the ground doing a summer sault kick to Ruby sending her flying and him landing on his feet. Ruby rubs her chin before turning her scythe into rifle mode and starts firing rounds out at him. Russel blocks the rounds with his daggers before doing flips to avoid the bullets that Ruby sent at him. Ruby smirks as she gets him to move around enough, she turns into rose petals as her sniper starts going off. Before Russel has time to dodge, she hits him square in the stomach with the blade of her scythe sending him flying. Blood droplets can be seen in the air.

Russel growls as he holds the cut now on his abdomen. He glares at Ruby, maybe fighting while his aura was still fixing his ribs was a bad idea. He didn't care just standing here looking at this girl made his mouth water. He wanted to kill her and play with her, and not in that order. It was also frustrating that she wasn't as easy as those two girls last night. He limps towards Ruby still holding out his daggers, he thanked Oum that they remembered to wear their masks. Right now, they would be recognized almost immediately. "I grow tired of this, come on and give up now. We both know I will win, and you are just prolonging the inevitable. So, just stop struggling as much and just let it happen."

Ruby glares at Russel she didn't like what he was insinuating, and she grips her scythe as she starts walking towards Russel. "I don't like what you at getting at. I also refuse to back down from you."

"I like the fight you are putting up, but I am growing tired of this." Russel growls before rushing Ruby. He slams his dagger into the ground causing an explosion to rock them sending Ruby flying back. Ruby digs her scythe into the ground slowing her movements. The ground had a large gash as Ruby glares at where Russel use to be.

"Fucker." Ruby growls as she slams her scythe into the ground before an explosion catches her attention.

_**Jaune, Wiess Versus Cardin.**_

Jaune holds up his shield as Cardin's mace hits it. The explosion from the mace destroying the dirt around them. Jaune looks back at Wiess laying on the ground, she must have been worse off than then any of them realized. Ruby was holding her own, she seemed slower but Wiess was down. She was trying to get up, but it seemed like she was having a real problem doing it. It frustrated him, this wasn't Joshep or Zera they couldn't team up against them. These were the same rank as students at the academy from the way Ruby and the others could fight them. He wanted to end this, but he also needed to protect Wiess. He let out a growl growing tired of this as he draws out his sword. He moves in the blink of an eye behind Cardin slamming his sword against Cardin's armor. A large dent appears in Cardin's armor as he goes flying.

Cardin thought he had Jaune on the ropes, except the damn bastard disappeared and then appeared behind him and smacked him with his sword. Cardin's whole body hurt and he could barely move, the taste of copper was the only thing on his mind. He spit out the blood as he glares at Jaune. Cardin had to admit this fight for him and Russel at least a loss, he nodded at Russel who was struggling to beat the little red riding hood freak. Cardin groans as he slams a smoke bomb, Russel followed suit.

_**Sky Versus Yang**_

Sky's halberd slammed into the ground creating a crater. Yang slams her fist against his weapon sending it flying, Sky rushes after it barely grabbing it before Yang brought her fist down against the earth he was standing on. Sky growled seeing both Cardin and Russel retreat, cowards him and Dove will take out these bastards. "Look Blondie I love a good fight, but I am less into a fight and more into what I will do after I have you under my control."

Yang growls as her eyes turn crimson and she rushes Sky, he wasn't expecting it as fists started slamming into him and his aura being destroyed. He had to use his weapon on the ground to create some distance. As soon as he was safe, he growled out at the blonde brawler. "I would love to stay and have fun, but I must be going." As he throws down a smoke bomb Yang comes flying through the smoke nipping his shoulder a cracking sound being heard as he vanished.

_**Blake Versus Dove**_

To say Dove was fairing any better than his teammates would be lying. He was being bounced in the air like a fucking soccer ball by a bitch in her underwear. Dove tries to correct himself but before he has a chance to fight back Blake his him hard. He was tasting copper and blood was getting into his eyes. He was so done with this, but Blake was moving to fast for him and he couldn't go after the other two as they were running crowd control. He growls as the pink haired girl and raven-haired boy were randomly raining shots into the fights plus keeping grim away.

Blake pulls out her weapon ready to finish this off. She had never killed before today, but she planned on fulling dissecting this bastard and finding out what made him tick. She was angry they attacked them. Her fist slammed into Sky as her blade curved through his flesh. She was angry they killed those innocent hopefuls; another hit more blood and move skin removed. Sky growls out as Blake finally lets him land hard onto the ground. He rolls out of the way of her blade strike before melting into the ground vanishing.

_**Team RWBY and Team JNPR (Dusk) (Day two)**_

Wiess lays on a sleeping bag snoring as bandages wrap around her ribs and chest. Ruby looks over at her partner with a sigh. "So, Wiess will need more time to heal. We can't make it up the mountain with her injured like this."

"Alright we will set up a camp and stay here until Wiess is better." Jaune looks at the rest of the group. After the fight they had made a dash for the base of the mountains, caves and other natural defenses helped protect them. Now they were stuck here until one of the members are better. Talk about war simulation, this was a classic thing that happens during war. Getting hit and having to stop and allow a member to rest. He let out a long sigh, they had allowed for teammates to stay together. Which Blake was excited about, he looked at all of the potential queens and shakes his head.

Yang sighed as she gets up stretching kicking off her clothes. "We have already seen each other in our underwear it won't be weird to sleep in it or naked. Plus, the warmth. It is cold and I know a warm body is a good heat source." Yang winks at Jaune as she sways her hips making her bare ass jiggle as she gets into hers and Pyrrha's tent. Pyrrha blushing up a storm does the same as she rushes to the tent. Jaune had to admit it was a lovely sight, funnily enough he would end up tapping both of those fine asses. If he wasn't careful all three Blake, Yang, and Pyrrha tonight and he wouldn't be able to stop it from happening.

"Nora and I will be heading to bed. We will go find more food in the morning." Ren nods as he gets up and heads to his and Nora's tent. Nora sluggishly follows, waving at them.

Ruby is as red as her clock as she stands in front of the fire nude. She waited until she heard the snoring coming from around them before glaring at Jaune. "I um I think when you touched us you something must have rubbed off. Because this attraction to you only grew after that, so I am throwing away any sense of restraint."

Jaune raises his eyebrows as Blake chuckles following Yang's lead. Yang had a point it was cold in this cave and it was a excuse for the girls to tease Jaune. Jaune stands up shaking his head. "No, Ruby.." Before he could finish a blur of rose petals hits him as he finds Ruby's mouth on his.

Ruby breaks the kiss long enough to look over at Wiess. "Blake grab Wiess, she will get cold out here." Ruby stands up dragging a kicking and struggling Jaune behind her. She would be damned if she went through this embarrassment and got nothing out of it. Blake grabs Wiess sighing, well tonight would be interesting. Blake brings Wiess into the tent before Ruby pulls her down into the sleeping bag with Jaune and Ruby. Next thing Blake knows she is sitting on Ruby's face as she is taking Jaune. Yes, very interesting night.

_**Team CRDL**_

Cardin and Dove laid on makeshift hospital beds as two girls with collars and leashes tend to their wounds. Sky smirks as he takes a bite out of some fish. "Grabbing these two was a good idea and Dove just wanted to kill them. It would be such a shame and we can keep them around the whole intuition."

"I agree with Sky, I am enjoying having them around. Since we got our asses handed to us and lost out on all those fine girls. Having these two to replace what we lost is great." Russel walks up behind one of the girls slapping her ass.

Cardin looks up at Sky and Russel. "They can stay as long as they are useful. I see you two already broke them."

"First thing we did when we found them. They were skinny dipping and relaxing before heading up the mountain. It took an hour to break the red head, the blondie only took five minutes." Both Sky and Russel laugh as they eat their fish.

"I am still beyond livid about losing to those second-class losers. Tomorrow we will get out revenge end of story." Dove glares at the two eating as he clenches his fists.

"First eat get some rest and we will have them tomorrow." Cardin closes his eyes slowly drifting off.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n Ok so I should have put this in before, warning dark scenes. I have yet to write a lemon but one will be written in the future, as for the relationships. I kind of rushed them but once again things are happening that are out of Jaune's control. So I don't know if any of you have noticed but a lot of characters are OOC. That is because, A they are older and had different life experiences then in Rooster Teeths RWBY, B the war effected a lot of Remnant and the earth. So, Yang will be the next and last one for a little while. Pyrrha won't have the chance yet, don't fret she will be added. I apologize to you guys A for the late update and B how dark and twisted this story got. I know there is a lot of exposition dump in the chapters but I kinda need a way to do it. Thank you for reading and Remember to Review please.**_

Chapter Four

_**Jaune, Wiess, Ruby and Blake (Morning) (Day Three)**_

Jaune woke up to weight on both his arms and chest, he looks to his left to see black hair and black cat ears. He chuckles as he leans over gently kissing Blakes forehead, he looks to his right to see black hair leading into red. He chuckles again shaking his head at the fact that he did that last night, he had taken Ruby's virginity and only realized after he had entered her. His eyes go to the white hair on his chest, he barley remembers how Wiess got involved but he wasn't complaining. She may not have the biggest busty girl out of all of them, Blake and Yang were differently tied in that department. Wiess did have a well-toned figure and a nice heart shaped ass.

He sighed as he tried to move, every girl on him groaned and complained about needing more sleep. Blake opened her eyes part way and gave him a playful glare. "No, we are not getting up yet. The cave and rocks give us natural protection from attacks. The crystals in the cave prevent any kind of tracking magic. We are safe and do not need to wake our happy asses up." Blake wiggled her ass to emphasize this point.

Ruby mumbles out. "Need sleep after last night, still can't feel legs."

Wiess lets out a groan as she speaks in a tired tone. "No, I will get up when Nora and Ren yell food is ready." Jaune chuckles as he shakes his head closing his eyes. Blake was right, they were laying low and they needed to hide out in the cave for a bit. Plus, he didn't hear anyone else awake and judging from the fire still being out. He sighs as he lays his head back, he was trying to fall back to sleep but a wetness around his cock made him raises his head. He noticed Wiess rolled into where Ruby had been, so he looked down at his crotch. Ruby smirked up at him his dick in her mouth, shit she was worse than Neo. At least Neo waited until it was time to get up and didn't just randomly start sucking him off. Jaune lets out a silent groan as Ruby begins to bob her head. He hears Ren and Nora getting out of their tent and starting a fire.

_**Ren, Yang and Pyrrha (Morning) (Day Three)**_

Ren sighs getting out of his tent heading to the fire, so he didn't need to go get food. Apparently on the journey here they had killed a lot of food and food vegetation. So, He wouldn't wake up Nora until he had pancakes made, he looked at Ruby and Wiess' tent seeing it empty. He raised his eyebrow but shrugs it off. He starts making bacon from the boar they had killed, while the bacon cooked, he started the batter for the pancakes. A still very nude Yang comes out of her tent and comes to sit on one of the makeshift seats they made. "Breakfast smells amazing. Take it you didn't need to go hunting after all?"

"Nope, sadly it isn't safe until Wiess is fully healed. I hope we don't get booted because it takes us longer then the others." Ren starts the pancakes with a sigh.

"Nope, there is a tracking bug on our gear and a sensor for vitals and shit like that." Yang reaches over into Jaunes pack grabbing on of shirts sliding it on. An underwear clad Pyrrha walks out of the tent groggily before sitting down next to Yang. She wasted no time she started coffee.

"Nora not awake yet?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow pulling out a cup from her pack.

"No, I don't wake her until the pancakes are ready. Also, do not allow her to drink any of that. Nora on coffee or sweets is a bad day." Ren chuckles as he flips the bacon and the pancake.

"Good to know. So did my sister and Wiess decide it would be warmer in Jaune's tent?" Yang raised an eyebrow at the lack of Wiess and Ruby in their tent.

"Probably does it really matter. It's not like Jaune would take advantage of them." Ren leans back watching his breakfast cook. It didn't take long for it to make and he smiled. "Breakfast is ready." Ren shouts as a pink blur come out of his tent.

_**Team JNPR and Team RWBY (Morning) (Day Three) (Breakfast)**_

Ruby was the first of the girls in Jaunes tent to go, she had to swallow first and throw on some clothes. She achieved walking normally even though her legs wanted to give out on her and where still wobble. Ruby exits the tent making sure to whip any of Jaune's cum off her face. As Ruby walks out fully dressed Yang raised her eyebrow. "So, you didn't sleep naked in Jaune's tent?"

"No, big sis I did not. He forced me to get dressed before going in. He even made Wiess and Blake do the same thing." Ruby walks over grabbing some of the food that Ren had cooked.

Wiess barely made it to her clothes, her back was sore. Her whole body was sore, and her legs didn't want to respond. She needed to get dressed end of store, so with sure will power she got dressed and made it out of the tent. She walks over grabbing some food and starts to eat. "Thank you, Ren. So, game plan today."

"I was thinking, Blake, you and I will go out and scout ahead to the east. Ren, Pyrrha and Nora will scout west." Ruby takes another bite out of her food letting out a moan.

"So, what me and Jaune sit here jacking each other off?" Yang glares at her sister as she takes a bite of food.

"No, you two will guard home base. Can't have anyone attacking the place we sleep." Ruby had to hide the smirk that wanted to take over. Oh, if Yang only know.

"I agree with Ruby on this one. I think until we have carved out a path to the ruins, we do it in three teams. Two stay here and the other six will scout and clear. We take shifts." Jaune walks out of his tent in only his boxers as Blake comes out fully dressed. The only difference is she obviously modified her shirt so the tattoo on her back was always visible.

Ren nods as he looks at his two partners for the day. "We leave right after breakfast, then meet back here at dusk with our report." Pyrrha and Nora nod as the seemed to inhale their food.

"Yeah I agree with Ren. Dusk is when we report back, no nighttime scouting or leaving the cave. I think we should put a boulder in the entrance so no one can sneak up on us." Ruby stands up dusting herself. She bends over to dust her shoes purposeful giving Jaune a look at the fact she wasn't wearing her stockings or underwear.

Ren takes another bite of his food before sighing setting it down. "You ready Ruby, I want to get this done so we can carry on with the mission."

As the six adults exit the cave a large cascade of snow rains down on them. Yang and Jaune rush to the cave entrance only to run into a wall of fresh powder that seemed to be harding as time went on. "The fuck just happened?"

Jaune glares at the snow before letting out a growl. "Blue and Yellow, they must be manipulating the snow somehow." Jaune punches the snow that has now formed into a solid sheet of thick ice.

_**Dark Guild Wizards (A few minutes before the avalanche)**_

A man wearing a long trench coat and wearing a straw hat sits on top of the rocks above the cave that Team JNPR and Team RWBY call base camp. With a smirk he starts to play with a flame in his hand. "You ready?"

A woman with long flowing purple hair smirks as snow starts to flow around her. "Oh, let's get this started." They watch Ruby and company walk out of the cave, the smirks on their faces become dark as the man lets his flame drop and increase as it heads for the ground. The woman starts making the snow around them move and freeze faster than the raging fire could melt it. As the powder and ice race above them completely missing them, the two watch as the six people get swept up in their disaster.

The man walks down to the entrance of the cave and starts melting the snow, the woman jumps down and starts to freeze it as she adds more and more snow on top of what he is melting. "Oh, this is amazing, I even made the first layer a new type of ice I discovered. It makes the whatever is on the other side of it grow colder and colder until they freeze to death." The two laughs as they begin to try and find the six targets they now had.

_**Team RWB(Y) (Right after the avalanche)**_

Ruby shakes her head as what seemed like rose vines stopped them from being crushed, it did not stop them from being moved. Ruby wills the vines to get rid of the snow, showing that they had fallen into one of the many Grimm made caverns in the mountains. "Start a fire, I will use this newfound power to give us shelter. We need to plan our next move." Ruby was livid this was supposed to be an intel mission. It turned into a damn survive and get back, plus they have god knows how many enemies after them. That avalanche was not natural, and it served its purpose to separate them.

Blake gets the fire going when Ruby's vines cover over their head. The vines encased them so well that the heat from the fire filled the little bubble they were in. "Think that avalanche was at all natural?"

"No, we would have felt it in the cave. I hope everyone else is okay." Wiess stares at the fire with a sad look on her face. "This is getting fucking old fast. Three days and three different attacks on us. What the fuck did we do to deserve this?"

"We beat those for assholes, we gave those two colors a run for their money and surprised them. My guess is we are now a threat that needs to be taken care of." Ruby sighed as she sits down more vines coming out of the ground for her to sit. She noticed that Wiess and Blake were both sitting on vine chairs as well, they probably didn't notice. What was worse was the fact that this bullshit was getting on her nerves as well. She was literally not wearing a bra or underwear; she was pretty sure the two girls in front of her where in the same boat. She figured that after their little scouting party she would go back and get more of what she got last night. Now she wasn't so sure, and it frustrated her.

"Well we find who did this and make them pay. Then we head straight to this ruin." Blake looks at both girls with fire burning in her eyes. They hear clapping as three men in long black cloaks seem to make the vines part.

"You see that is a great Idea except now you have to fight us. The two responsible for the avalanche went after your other friends. You have to deal with us." The three men get into fighting stances. Electricity dances around one of them, one has smoke coming from his cloak as the other seemed to just draw out a sword.

Blake smirks as she stands up and faces the one with smoke coming out of him. She draws her weapon getting into a fighting stance. "I got smokey."

Wiess gets up drawing her sword walking towards the man with lighting. "I got sparky."

Ruby cracks her body as she stands in front of the man with a sword. "I got sword boy. Never fought wizards before this should be fun."

_**Team (J) NPR**_

Pyrrha growls as the snow around them melts and a man stands above them. She glares up at him as he smirks. Ren is the first to react as he seems to flip up and start firing at the man. "Pyrrha he is a wizard and not a good one. Attack." It didn't take Pyrrha long to jump up and draw Milo. She begins taking swings at him.

Nora smirks at the woman blocking her grenades with flurries of ice and snow. Nora runs around the woman. The woman yawns as she pulls out a crystal. "I don't feel like wasting to much ice and snow on you. So, die." The woman squeezes the crystal sending lighting straight at Nora. Nora takes the lighting seeming to get more hyper. Nora smirks at the woman before she vanishes completely from sight. The woman looks around before a hammer slams into her gut and a grenade goes off sending her flying. Now interesting note is that not all continents unlock their aura at any point. Remnant and those going to school in Remnant are the only ones that do. So, this attack that a normal huntsmen or huntress would survive, anyone who hasn't unlocked their aura or aren't in the top three tiers of fighting class don't. Nora's eyes go wide as the woman's gut burst open and blood pours from her body.

The woman's intestines hang out of her stomach and a huge hole is where her gut and lower ribs use to be. Her right shoulder was shredded, and she coughed up blood looking at Nora with wide eyes. Nora just stared at the woman her hands shaking as she looked down at her hammer. She wasn't expecting to actually do that much damage. Aura was supposed to stop that shit, right? Like this shouldn't have happened maybe she put too much force behind her swing and grenade. Maybe the snow and ice took up her aura. The once hyper Nora now looked sullen and scared, she just took another living beings' life. Yeah Grimm where living but they had no soul. Nora just continued to watch as the life left the woman's eyes. Nora couldn't help it when she vomited all over the ground.

Pyrrha was dodging flames as Ren shot at the man, the man sighed as he turned his concentration to the one that was being a pest. Ren, a wall of fire surrounds Ren and starts to close in on him. The wall seems to vanish. Pyrrha stabbed the man through the chest, she was expecting his aura to stop the attack from causing fatal damage. Her blade went straight through the man's heart, he turned his head towards her as blood started flowing from his mouth. She just like Nora just stood their wide eyed and shaking. Aura was supposed to stop her attack. He was supposed to get stabbed but not fatality. Maybe the flames drained his aura, as she sat here and pondered this, she watched the life leave him. She watched his eyes go blank and watched him slump over. Pyrrha couldn't stop it everything in her stomach just came up.

Ren watched his two female teammates. He has seen death, but he has never watched another human being die. He was shaking himself; it was horrific, and he couldn't believe that just happened. All three teammates look at each other before walking far enough away in shock that they couldn't see the bodies. Ren starts a fire as the three sit in silence and numbness.

_**Team RWB (Y)**_

Ruby smirks as she rushes the man with the sword, she was so much faster them before. She smirks as he scythe hits home into the man's skin. She fires the sniper rifle on her scythe hoping that it would send the man flying. What she got was a spray of blood and watching a man's torso fly and hit the ground. Ruby's eyes go wide and her whole body starts shaking, what the hell? Aura was a thing, right? Like that attack would have been stopped by aura, he should have just went flying with a gash in his abdomen. Now she was covered in his blood as the light in his dark blue eyes vanished. She just vanquished another human's life. Ruby's breathing became erratic as she started at the body of the man she just killed. She killed him and she was covered in his blood, her scythe had his blood on it. His blood was now on the ground. Ruby gripped her chest before darkness took over.

Wiess was having fun dodging this guy's attacks. She was faster than ever before, and this guy's lighting moved so slow. In a flash Wiess' sword goes through the guys neck. Blood squirts out of the wound as she pulls her blade out. It takes her a minute to realize what is going on before panic and shock takes over. She was covered in blood, that man was dying. Wiess body shut down as she fell the last straw for her brain was when his eyes went dull and he feel to the ground.

Blake cut through the smoke like butter before she found her target. She sliced him from right shoulder to right hip then left shoulder to left hip. Blood squirted out of the wound as his body feel apart, pieces of him landing on the ground organs falling out and blood everywhere. Yang started at the blank eyes of her opponent and she throw up everything she has eaten in the last three days. It burned her nose, her eyes that had tears coming out of them. She just killed a man with an attack aura would have stopped. Yeah, he would have a gash or cut where she hit, but she didn't have aura piercing metal in her blade. Why didn't aura stop that fucking attack?! Why didn't he back away after to start letting his aura heal him? What the actual fuck was going on? Blake actually collapsed a crying mess, she has seen death. She was with Adam Torus, a Fanus known for killing and leaving a blood trail. She has never taken a life and now she had tainted her hands and clothes with the blood of an enemy.

_**Blake and Jaune**_

It was getting fucking cold, at this point they were holding each other. Jaune sitting with Yang in his land, he was trying hard to keep his hand in neutral places but it was fucking hard. So when his hand accidently went up her shirt and found her pantie less pussy, to say that his fingers were moving on their own would be a lie. He now had a moaning and bucking Yang on his lap. She looked at him with a glare as his fingers worked their magic. "Okay enough of this teasing shit. Take me to your tent."

Jaune doesn't know what came over him but instead of taking her to the tent. He gently removes his shirt from her body before his own clothes seemed to just fly off. He kisses her deeply as he sets her down, he smiles down at her as he slowly enters her. Yang let out a loud moan as she felt Jaune enter her, oh gods was he big and she know the soreness and limp were well worth this.

_**Team (J)NPR and Team RWB(Y)**_

The three young adults made there way back towards the cave in silence, two of them were still dealing with the face they had killed someone. Ren tried to comfort his two female teammates but it was hard. HE had no clue what they were going through, he sighed as they moved through the mountains heading back to the base they had set up. He hoped everyone else was okay, these last three days where tiring and it made him really want to make a quick rush to the ruins grab the objective for all eight people. Then gather them all and rush back to the cliff.

"Ren, tell me that this is all a dream and none of this is happening." Nora walks to Ren, her normally hyperactive self gone. She rests her head on his shoulder as they walk.

"I can't Nora I wish I could, but I can't. Pyrrha how are you doing up there?" Ren looks at Pyrrha whos body language read numbness and defeat.

"I am still in shock and numb. I killed him Ren I fucking killed him, I stabbed him in the heart and killed him." Pyrrha stops in her tracks and almost screams at Ren.

Ren paused as he sighs, he know this wasn't going to be easy. Ren moved over to Pyrrha and hugs her. He rubs her back as Nora comes over and joins them. "Look I know this is tough and something that we shouldn't have had to go through just happened, but now is not the time to lose our cools. We need to stay focused then we can all break down later."

Pyrrha sighed as she pulls away from Ren, yes she know Ren was right. She wanted to finish this so they could just get back to the campus. She was so done with these last few days and she had to deal with the fact that she had just killed someone. Pyrrha choose not to breakdown but decided to just keep walking. What she was expecting was running into Blake beside a fire with Wiess and Ruby on makeshift beds.

"Blake are you guys okay?" Pyrrha's mental ordeal seemed to fade as she sees her friends.

"Um, we fought a few of those dark wizards." Blake points over to where three dead bodies laying not far away from the group.

Ren sits down next to Blake and sighs wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "We need to get to the cave." Ren sighs as he stands up.

The group of sixs moves throught the mountain heading back towards there cave. Numb was the only feeling most of them had. Ruby, Wiess and Blake didn't even feel the pain from a new addition to the tattoo on their back. As they made their way snow was still falling all around them. The six young adults stop and stare at the large boulder of ice and snow in the mouth of the cave.

"Um, was that there when we left." An emotion less Ruby speaks as she places her scythe on the ice. What she wasn't expecting as a flaming fist to destroy the ice and a underwear clad Yang to walk out of the cave.

"We packed everything up. Jaune thinks we just need to get to where we are going." Yang smirks as she pulls on her clothes. Jaune walks out with the gear before looking at the blood covered group.

"What happened?" Jaune raises his eyebrows at the six people in front of him.

Ren begins to explain as the others gather up their gear.

_**Ozpin and Goodwitch**_

Ozpin sighs as he escorts the students onto a bullhead. So far only eighteen students were missing. Eight he knows where dead their bodies still in the morgue until there families could come and claim the remains. Two he had no clue their trackers went dark yesterday, and he had no clue where they could be. Eight others he knew somewhere in the mountains and doing a damn good job of inconveniencing their intruders on his damn exercise.

He sighed as he looked at Goodwitch. "I think next years batch should make it all the way through and not be interrupted by psycho's."

"We are still searching the mountains and forest for the missing students. So, far all we found was the bodies of dark wizards. When we find the group of eight, they will need to be taken to a therapist as soon as possible." Goodwitch looks around them at all the students and frowns.

"This is a disaster and I think the council refusing to have a full staff from all around the world protect this event, was a bad idea. These people would have never got through." Ozpin hated the council all around Remnant and he thought they slowed down progress and halted true safety of the huntsman and huntresses of the world.

Ozpin sighs again as he walks towards the head of the bullhead. "Call me when we find the missing students and I will start drawing up the teams." Goodwitch nods as she speaks into a radio.

_**Team RWBY and Team JNPR**_

Yang looks at the others and sighs as Jaune leads them towards the ruins. "How are you feeling Ruby?"

Ruby looks up from the ground, no emotion present on her face or in her eyes. "Nothing, I am so numb right now. I think my mind is waiting to deal with what happened after we get back to campus. Yang I don't know how to deal with this."

"It takes time and I would say it gets easier with time, but I will admit it doesn't." Jaune looked down at the ground with a sigh.

"For Adam it seemed to get easier as he went." Blake looked at Jaune with a raised eyebrow. "Jaune are you saying you have killed before?"

"Yeah, part of the training I went through. My trainers made sure that I know I had to kill sometimes to survive. So, yeah I have killed a few people. They were horrible people and wanted nothing but the worst, so that helped. It also helps to remind yourself that it was either you or them. It takes the pain away a little." Jaune looks at the girls with a sigh.

Ruby sighs running her hands through her hair before something caught her attention. Wiess and Blake had the same tattoo, Yang was wearing clothes that showed off her back. She also had the same tattoo, Ruby stops and searches her pack before producing a mirror. She moves her cloak and lifts her shirt. She uses the mirror to see the same tattoo on her back. "Hey Jaune when we get off the mountains, we need to have a long talk. Also, it's weird that we haven't seen any other teams."

"Maybe we are ahead of the teams." Yang shrugs her shoulders as she stops the group.

A woman with a combat dress on and a guy with a weird suit on comes into view. The girls southern accent fills the empty space between them. "Oh, thank god. We finally found the missing students."

"Only eight of them, we are still missing two." The man chuckles as they approach. Teams RWBY and JNPR were excited until a blade goes through the girl's chest. She looks down as blood starts to flow out of the wound. A woman with a blue cloak walk kicks the girl off her blade. Joshep smirks as the man falls into two pieces.

Rain smiles at the eight people and bows. "Names Rain and I can't allow you to leave. Me and my partners here are your opponents. You killed my wizards and beat my huntsmen; you are now a major threat to my plans and I do not like problems being alive."

Both teams got into a fighting stance. Yang jumps over beside Jaune, Nora and Ren. Pyrrha moves over to the remaining members of Team RWBY. The plan was still the same four on one of these bastards. Ruby turns her scythe into its sniper rifle mode she fires at Zera turning into a rose petal. Zera has to block quickly, Ruby was faster than before. Zera barely blocked Blake and Wiess as she had to roll out of the way. Zera watches as Jaune blast Joshep across the out cove that they were in. She cursed as did Rain, one on one they could give one of these fighters a run for their money. Now with four queen class fighters hitting them. Yeah Ren, Nora and Pyrrha weren't but they were skilled enough to hit Rain and keep her on her toes.

Rain growls as she blocks shots from Ren before a hammer slams into the ground next to her, what the fuck! She should be walking over these kids, but it was like they were fighting to survive and not just fighting to stop them. They weren't holding back and fighting three at once was hard, Rain growls as she melts down vanishing from sight. Both Joshep and Zera got the hint as they vanished from sight. Ruby growls slamming her scythe into the ground causing a large gash to appear. "Damn cowards."

"That fight seemed to go a lot better then last time." Yang stares at the others with wide eyes.

"Yes, it did, either way why were there veteran huntsman and huntress looking for us?" Wiess walked around the two dead veterans.

"My guess with all the shit going on, they pulled the students and just decided fuck it and let them pass." Jaune growls as he kneels next to the two dead veterans. "More fucking lives lost. This shit is getting out of hand. Send up flares so we can get picked up." He was pissed that they didn't finish their mission. It wasn't unheard of for soldiers to be pulled out early. It just pissed him off they didn't get to finish the mission.

Wiess sighs reaching into their packs and pulls out a flare gun sending off a signal flare. "Alright now we wait."

_**Team CDRL**_

Cardin growls looking at the grounds of the campus. He was pissed because they got pulled out early and those damn wizards took over. It was some bullshit and it infuriated him; he looks down at the girl whose head was bobbing on his cock. He normally didn't take part in Sky and Russel's games, but he needed some relief. They were going to kill them eventually but for now they had a purpose, helping the four of them relieve stress. The one that Dove choose was so beaten up that Sky had to heal her, Cardin thought about what Russel said. Taking on more like this, Sky would scout them out.

Russel smirks as he walks into the room. "Oh, using the blondie for some stress relief I see."

Cardin was still surprised that they snuck these girls onto the bullhead and into their dorm. He was grateful that the four of them were put on a team, it was the best outcome for this, and he was excited to kill and destroy. "Oh, I needed this plus when we kill our next victim, I can make this bitch suck my bloody dick."

Russel chuckles as he smirks deeply, "Is Cardin finally coming around to my way of thinking? I can get down with that, now just convincing Dove."

"Good luck with that, Dove is a psychopath. He enjoys killing more than anything. He loves watching things suffer and enjoys their pain." Cardin grips the girls head as he thrusts shoving his dick down her throat as he cums.

"I can actually work with that. Make him realize that when you take a girl against her will, they suffer, and you cause them pain. Plus, sex brings you a different kind of pleasure then just killing." Russel walks over to his bed and sits down. "Apparently Blue, White and Yellow are taking care of our pest problem. They killed the wizards."

"I didn't think those losers had it in them. I am shocked they killed someone, they had the chance to kill us and they hesitated. It will make fighting them again interesting." Cardin pushes the girl off him and grabs her by the throat dragging the girl over to the closet. He opens it to reveal a set of chains and a red headed girl naked and chained up. The abuse she went through obvious on her skin. Cardin forces the blonde girl into the empty set of chains before closing the closet door. "So, how long do we wait and let things cool off?"

"I would say a month, they will be on high alert until then. Now taking any pretty little girls, we have to break them first and hard to do that when all of Vale and Beacon are watching the students like hawks." Russel sighs as he lays out on his bed.

"So, a whole month of pretending to be just like these pathetic hero wanna bes. Fuck I don't want to sit around for a month, when we have the chance those eight bastards, we kill them." Cardin growls as whimpering can be heard from the closet.

"Cardin my man, we will do more then kill them. Those six bitches we will break them, the men we force to watch as we do it. It will be amazing and fun." Russel smirks at Cardin as he gets up. "I change my mind. I think I will take the red head instead of just going to sleep." Russel walks over to the closet opening it and yanks out the red head. He drags her by the hair and roughly throws her on the bed.

_**Team RWBY**_

Blake lays in her bed looking up at the ceiling, her brain was running, and her emotions were crazy. She was dealing with the fact she killed someone, but she would deal with it and work through that trauma, she wasn't alone. Her team and team JNPR went through the same thing, each of them was leaning on each other to work through the fact they took a life. Blake rolls over and looks at the girls she was teamed up with. She chuckled as all of them had the same tattoos, Blake bolts up and out of her bed. "Girls we are going over to Team JNPR's room and dragging Jaune back in here.

Ruby looks at black then the other girls and nods. "Fuck yes, he has something to explain to us and he is explaining it now." Team RWBY all rush to the door exiting it, Ruby basically kicks down team JNPR's door. All of Team JNPR stare wide eyed at team RWBY before Blake storms over to Jaune and drags him out heading straight back into their room.

Ruby ties up Jaune and glares at them, none of them caring about their lack of dress. "Tattoos, increased strength explains now."

"Fine I will tell you guys, just untie me please." Jaune looks at the girls with a deep sigh, he should have done this the same moment they arrived at Beacon. He chooses not to and decided that he would wait until tomorrow. Seems like the three girls in front of him didn't want to wait.

_**A/N So future reference I will put It in every chapter but dark scenes will be present through out the series. Also both teams will be dealing with the fact they killed someone a lot. It will even show its self thought out the series. Yang and Ren will end up killing someone and joining their team mates in the mental anguish. Thank you for reading, review and let me know what you think and if I am doing anything wrong. Also most chapters are posted with only looking for grammar and spelling errors, I will edit them later and repost the chapters.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Five**_

Jaune looks at the four girls Ruby was the leader and obviously she was leading this. Jaune sighs as he opens his mouth. "Alright, so I am what they call a realm king, much like the ogre king. Like the ogre king I need multiple queens, so any one with that tattoo is my queen. They became realm queens which makes them a queen class fighter."

"Why do you need multiple queens? Why does it burn every time a new symbol is added?" Blake glares down at Jaune her hands on her hips.

"When a realm king has multiple realms under their control, they must have a queen for each one. That way a realm will always have someone watching over it and taking care of it. As for the tattoos, every time a queen is added their symbol is added to the tattoo." Jaune sighs as he tries to get out of the rope again.

"Okay next question, how do you know who a queen is? Also, why is it after you brushed up against me, I became even more attracted to you?" Ruby looks at Jaune with a questioning look.

"First, when one of my future queens is around, I feel a pull towards them. Second, for some reason when I touch my future queens with my bare skin, they feel the pull greater than normally. Also, the exercise that we did it wasn't very helpful. For some reason when I am around my future queens and a something can play out with me and them getting together, it will play out that way." Jaune looks at Blake and sighs. "Like that first night Blake, if it hadn't been for my curse, we would have never had sex. Fuck we probably would have never been partnered."

Team RWBY looked at each other with a sigh before all heading and sitting on their own beds. Wiess rubs her arm before looking at Jaune. "So, question will you actually care for us and be with us, or are we just pretty things to rule your kingdom for you?"

"I will be with all of you, eventually I will grow to love all of you. This is like any other arranged relationship except that nine time out of ten the parties involved grow to love one another. I can't promise it will be easy, but this is life now." Jaune sighs as he looks down in shame. He should just gather his future queens explain this all and give them an out. "I am sorry that this happened, I have literally ripped any chance of you guys having the fun dating life of a young adult away from you."

Blake chuckles as she shakes her head. "I think finding someone else will be hard. So, we make this work."

"So, who else?" Yang looks at Jaune, her mind trying to process the information that Jaune had just dumped on them.

"Pyrrha as far as I can tell. I will let you know if there are any others, I think I need you guys present when I sit them down and talk to them." Jaune uses his head to point at the rope. "Can you untie me now?" The four girls look at each other with dark smirks. Ruby doesn't know how this part of her came out, but when she had her night with Jaune her nympo side came out. Ruby walks towards Jaune her clothes falling away as she moves.

Ruby stands in front of Jaune a smirk plastered on her face. "Not yet, you see now for punishment you will have no control over what is about to happen." Ruby reaches down pulling Jaune out of his pants. Ruby straddles him as she slowly slides Jaune inside her. "Now we will ride you and when we are done will we untie you."

"Ruby dear, you guys tend to pass out right afterwards." Jaune stares at Ruby wide eyed as he sees the evil smirk on his girls faces. Oh, so tied to a chair all night. Great Neo and Ruby together will be horrible.

_**Team JNPR's room (Morning) (First day of classes)**_

Pyrrha looks over at Jaune, he didn't come back from Team RWBY's room until late. He looked beat and basically passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Pyrrha gets out of bed, she stretched her shirt riding up revealing the underside of her breast. She didn't know why but around Jaune she felt like walking around naked. So, she went to bed in nothing but a shirt that only came down a little past her breast. Pyrrha walks over to Jaune and sits down on his bed, she sighs getting up and power walking to the bathroom.

Ren groans as he tries to wiggle his numb hand, the only downside to sleeping in the same bed as Nora. She forced the cuddling and would normally make his arm go numb; he wouldn't tell his wife that even though she weighs next to nothing she could crush a man. He slowly moves his numb arm out from under the nude form of Nora, he gets up the offending arm limp by his side. He walked to the kitchen in their basic apartment. Each member had a room and could activate the walls. They all choose not to because of how exhausted they were. Ren begins to make breakfast for the team.

Jaune groans as he shoots up in his bed, he looks around and breathes a sigh of relief. Most men would have claimed what happened to him last night was a man's wet dream. No, he was so tired now those girls didn't go once but four fucking times each. His dick hurt like it physical hurt; they were trying to pass out on purpose. The ringleader was Ruby, he couldn't allow Ruby and Neo to be in the same room in a sexual situation at all. He would be drained of sperm and energy; he gets out of bed and heads to the kitchen seeing Ren making breakfast. "I think you are the resident chief of the team."

"I try since no one else is awake and we are alone, care to tell me what a realm king is doing at a huntsmen academy?" Ren gives Jaune an amused look as he flips the pancakes.

"I wanted to become a huntsman; how did you know?" Jaune looked at Ren with a worried expression.

"My father taught me when I was younger how to spot realm kings. He said that they always had their symbol on their body somewhere. The Arc symbol is a family symbol but not your father's kingdom symbol. The Ogre King has a tattoo like you do on his back to. I need to get back into a library to relearn all of the kingdoms symbols, but other than that I know by simple looking at you and team RWBY." Ren puts some bacon on the stove while pulling out eggs.

"Guess that is one less person to tell, I still have to explain everything to Pyrrha." Jaune sighed as he walks over to one of the stools in the kitchen sitting down.

"Yeah turns out that my father was a general for one of the kingdoms." Ren starts the eggs as he makes even more pancakes and bacon.

"That is interesting, means you could become one to." Jaune eyes Ren as he pulls out his scroll, still no word from Cinder. He was getting worried now, Neo messaged him almost daily and sent some very interesting photos. He sighed as he sent a message to Emerald, Neo and Cinder, he was paranoid something that his cousin beat into him. He released a long sigh as he looks back up at Ren. "So, how long have you and Nora been a thing?"

"Going on three years now, I had a near death experience and Nora decided then and there no more pussyfooting around. So, we got married and started watching each other's backs closely." Ren flips a pancake and chuckles. "I remember one night she looked at me and said, 'good thing we got married, because the creator of the world we are in now may have made something horrible happen to you. I mean he already almost killed you, don't even get me started on the others.'" Ren looks at Jaune with a sigh. "Thus, why I don't give her coffee, she starts talking about all these things."

Jaune chuckles as he shakes his head. "She sounds like a handful." Jaune had to stop himself from jumping up and ravaging Pyrrha. She walked out soaked and in a small ass towel. He could see all her curves.

"Hey guys be warned that we have no towels." Pyrrha walks over to her side of the room and begins to get dressed. Jaune's eyes were glued on her, when she bent over his eyes took in all her legs and ass. When she stood up straight and was putting on her shirt, he was studying every inch of her. Good, all the girls in his life were toned and thick. At least he wouldn't be lacking in things to play with.

Nora almost took out Jaune as she sat down with a plate full of pancakes. "A great way to wake up."

"Nora clothes." Ren points at their bags as he glares at his wife. Nora huffs as she becomes a pink blur before sitting back down. She starts to eat like her life depended on these pancakes being in her stomach.

The group laughs at Nora as Ren bring out the food setting it down grabbing himself a plate. Jaune feels his scroll go off, he opens it and must quickly close it. Neo was safe and sound from the looks of the photo she sent him, she even sent that Cinder and Emerald were okay. They just couldn't send him anything, Mercury was getting suspicious of the two of them. Jaune eats his breakfast with a million things running through his mind.

_**Team RWBY's room (Morning) (First day of classes)**_

Ruby yawned as she allowed the water to flow over her body, her mind was running at a million miles an hour. One of the things present on her mind is how she was now approaching sex, before she barley thought about it. Now it was ever present, like she wanted to march over to JNPR's room soaking wet and naked. Just so she could have Jaune fuck her into the mattress, it was mind blowing and she didn't understand where the switch came from. She wanted him and she wanted him to dominate her while he did it. God she was so wet, and it wasn't from the damn shower, fuck why did he have to make her feel like this. Her hand wondered down between her legs, she moaned as a finger slide inside.

Wiess sits in her bed looking up at the ceiling, how did her life turn out this way. She came to Beacon to become a huntress, now she would be a queen on top of that. She had a tattoo and a currently sore womanhood to prove that. God why did she let Ruby talk her into doing that? She had to admit that his dick was addictive, but did she really want to be a part of a harem. Jaune's words rang in her head, I ripped away your chance during your best dating years. Meaning that this tattoo not only marked her as queen but also stated she was his. Wiess sighs as she stretches, god was she fucking sore and it didn't help her body wanted more. She already missed his big strong arms wrapped around her body. Wiess sighs getting up and heads to wait for the shower.

Blake sighs as she sits in her bed, she had a lot to think about. Jaune's news only made her confused but it also made her stop and think. A queen much like her aunt, she sighed as she sits up in bed and swings her bare legs over the side. Time to wait for the shower, she would admit she enjoyed it when they fucked but she much preferred the cuddling and talking aspect. She shakes her head as she slowly gets out of the bed.

Yang sits in be looking at the ceiling, she giggled to herself. Four times a piece when they could barely handle twice when he had control. It proved that Jaune having control made gave them more pleasure then when they had control. Blake and herself were the last to go, both did something the two sex coma girls didn't do. They rode him but the stuck it up their asses, oh god was it a different feeling in that hole. She sits up and sighs slowly moving, every inch of her hurt and it would make today interesting.

Ruby steps out of the bathroom fully dressed, she had modified her uniform last night. Her back was exposed as the uniform hugged all her curves nicely. She had to smirk thinking of how Jaune would look at her, she was once again facing a problem. She walks past her teammates, Blakes eyebrows raised as she watches Ruby. Ruby sits down and waits for her teammates to get out of the shower, classes started in roughly two hours. She was betting they all had to take care of their problems. "Why is my body acting this way?'

"My best guess is that something inside you awoke when you slept with Jaune." Wiess walks over to Ruby's bed water was still dripping from her skin, much like Ruby the back of her shirt was open to reveal the tattoo on her back. The only difference between the two was the skirt. Her skirt hugged her ass and only came to her upper thigh.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I greatly enjoy the things we do. But it has only been two days and I have had sex well over eight times. I want more and my body is begging for it, like my mouth is watering at the thought of his cock in my mouth." Ruby groans in frustration as she looks at Wiess.

"I think that maybe this also unlocked parts of us we didn't know we had. Like I want sex and all, but my body yearns for the more intimate stuff. Kissing, cuddling and just that messy shit." Wiess sighs sitting down next to Ruby.

"Yeah I can see that, it makes sense though." Ruby lays back with a deep sigh.

"What do you mean Ruby?" Wiess stared at Ruby with a very questioning and concerned look.

"Well first new abilities and we are even stronger. It would only make sense that the parts of us that long for something would also unlock. Something tells me that we will find out more things that got unlocked, even more emotions and things our bodies crave." Ruby raises her eyebrow at Yang as she walks out of the bathroom.

Yang modified her uniform like Wiess and Ruby, her back was visible to the whole world. The difference is her toned stomach was on display. Her cleavage was pronounced and her skirt much like Wiess' only came to her upper tight. Only difference is it was a little shorter in the back. "Do you guys have randomly weird needs?"

"I constantly want Jaune to come and dominate me while I scream his name." Ruby looks at Yang with a deadpan look.

"I want him to hold me and kiss me all over. I want romantic shit." Wiess sighs as she rubs the bridge of her nose.

"Okay good thought I was the only one, mine is simple not as romantic as probably Wiess's but I want slow and gentle. Oh, and lots of anal." Yang sits down and sighs. "It's weird because I figure I would be a ravaging animal after my first, but that isn't the emotion I am feeling. I want sex but my body wants love and attention."

"I want communication and closeness." Blake stops in front of the three girls. "Think this is something not even Jaune knows about, maybe it's something that we can research."

Ruby sighs as she gets up and heads for the door. "Come on, we have class and I would like to beat Jaune to class. I really don't want to be late to class because I dragged Jaune into a broom closet." The other members of team RWBY had to agree. That was a possibility if they left at the same time as Jaune.

_**Velvet (Morning) (First day of classes)**_

Velvet was not having a great morning. First her alarm clock basically exploded and then the mission to keep looking for those two missing girls got denied. Now she was staring down four first years and couldn't even fight back. Not that she couldn't take these four punks it was the fact she was a Faunus, if she attacked them it could be viewed as just another Faunus acting like an animal. It sickens her how they treated Faunus on Remnant, the white fang and all the kingdom of Menagerie were trying to convince Ghira to just join the Ogre Kingdom. Faunus were treated like regular people and with respect in the Ogre Kingdom, Plus the fact that the Faunus King's sister was married to the Ogre king. At the moment the white fang wasn't just losing support in the other kingdoms of Remnant, they were also losing support in Menagerie. Adam Taurus a member of the white fang kept attacking Ogre kingdom transports and cargo, he claimed it was to help the white fang in their goals. Sienna Khan released a press release for the humans and Faunus alike, not supporting Adam or his robbing of the ogre king and killing innocents.

Its amazed Velvet how the humans still viewed the actions of Adam and his faction in the white fang as the representation of the Faunus as a whole. Velvet looks at the four smirking first years and sighs. "What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your betters?" Russel sneers at Velvet as the four men surround her.

Velvet decided to get ready to be bullied by a bunch of racist first students, but instead of them doing anything a thud and great fill the silence. Velvet looks up to see a blond-haired boy standing there holding one of the first by the collar.

Jaune was just walking, he left his dorm early he needed time to think and reflect on everything. He was trying to figure out how to let Pyrrha know about all this bullshit, but he kept coming up blank. This morning only got worse when he watched four students surround another and judging from there body language. They only had bad intentions for this girl. He sighs as he moves fast once the female closed her eyes he stuck. He punched two of them and kick a third he held Cardin by the collar growling. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Cardin looked at Jaune a mixture of a smirk and shock were the emotions on his face. He would chuckle but figured that would get him introduced to the cement and fused with it. "Just making sure that animal over there knows her place."

"So, being racist and a jackass. What a great way to start of your school year." Jaune let out a low thundering growl. The three on the ground tried to move away as fast as possible.

Velvet moved over to Jaune and wraps an arm around his. "You can let them go. I think they get the message."

Jaune let out a sigh, he assumed the girl he just saved thought it was because of what she said. No, he let it out because the moment she got close to him the pull he felt. She touched him and that would make things less interesting and more of the universe pulling some anime level logic shit. He drops Cardin and smiles at Velvet. "Yeah you are right. Well I need to head to class, care to join me?"

Velvet blushed but smiled at him. "Yes, let's go." Velvet began pulling Jaune with her towards his first class.

_**Skies of Menagerie.**_

A woman with long black hair and a long cat tail with cat ears on her head sits across a chess table. A raven-haired man with hazel eyes stares at the table. "I think you are cheating my dear."

"How would I do that?" The woman smirks as she leans in allowing her cleavage to be more visible.

"Because I look over and all I see is your tits." The man looks at her with a small smirk. "We are only over Menagerie at this point. We could stop."

"No, Beacon is the place we are heading." The woman gets up and moves away from the table. "My niece and your cousin are both at Beacon. What would happen if the school got attacked? So, no we will head to Beacon and make sure that it is safe." The woman glares at the man with a determined look.

"Yes, I get that and understand that. The problem is that the Vale council is not my biggest fans." The man sighs leaning back in his chair. "Besides Jaune is a realm king himself."

"Yes, and the queens where shocked when we found Neo in his bed that time, he stayed at the Remnant castle." The woman chuckles as she gains a playful look. "Just image Jaune and Blake are together when we get there. The Belladonna family and your family will forever be together."

The man rolls his eyes as he stands up. "Honey please, it's bad enough Ghira has to deal with his whole kingdom wants to up and join mine. He doesn't need a second realm king thrown into the mix."

"How pissed will you be when I am right?" The woman walks over to the man running her hand down his chest as her tail wraps around his waist.

"I won't be angry, a little fed up with Fate fucking with my family. Not angry at all, so I called and let Ozpin know we were coming." The man shakes his head and walks away from her.

"That means he will have Qrow there to please the council. Because you can't be trusted." The woman rolls her eyes as she walks over to a refrigerator in the room.

"Plus, we aren't showing up in a battle cruiser. We are showing up in a luxury cruiser, Oz said not to bring any men." The man sighs as he sits down on a bed in the room.

"Still many people will be impressed. This vehicle is a state-of-the-art vehicle for your family. The Razer model two, can transport up to twenty people." The woman does a dramatic pose as she chuckles.

"Yeah, Tai's daughter would be having a small freak out over this bad boy. I think I should send her a couple Phantom series transport ships. I mean we just keep building all of them and putting them into the fleet. I never understood kingdoms and governments selling or stopping production on a model just because they released a new one. The old Phantom models still work and still have a purpose. The only reason I make new models of any of our stuff is to simple give out more work." The man chuckles as he lays out on the bed.

"You are rambling again sweetheart. Just relax and enjoy the flight. Maybe we can do something to pass the time." As she speaks her clothes fall into a pile on the floor, leaving the woman in the nude as she walks over to the bed.

_**Team RWBY and Team JNPR. (Professor Porters class)**_

The eight young adults stared at the overweight professor. His arm was machine as was his left leg. It was obvious that at least part of his left hand mechanical. He wasn't teaching them he was just going on and on about his achievements and his stories. Jaune leaned back in his chair, he was sitting next to Pyrrha with Ruby next to him. Wiess next to Ruby, Yang behind him Blake beside her. Nora and Ren beside Pyrrha. It has been an interesting morning and he paused in his musing as he feels the hand on his now pulled out cock. He looks over at Ruby who was the culprit, she smirked at him in a way that said, 'I dare you to be quite.' Her hand started moving slowly jacking him off. Luckily with how the tables were the only people who could see where the girls behind him. Judging from the way Yang was smirking she was getting a good view.

Pyrrha sighed as she laid her head down on the table, this whole being close to Jaune but not close enough thing was driving her insane. It was getting to the point she might just do the horny teenage girl thing and wake him up with a blowjob. Shaking her head, she focused on Professor Porter when he mentioned the battle in Atlas. The whole class did, all heads turned to him.

"The battle of Atlas, the longest and bloodiest battle of the war. It was where I lost my limbs, I was on the front lines. It was me and a few other professors from around Remnant. We were fighting the Zura. That is the actual name of the creatures Marik used, they come from a shadow plane. Now, were in day twelve of this battle. Men and women in the medbay, the reaper squads collecting bodies and killing Zura. I was getting prepped for my next mission, when out of nowhere an aura piercing missile hits the camp. I struggled to get to a fellow soldier to pull him out of some rubble, I didn't notice at the time that I was a few pounds lighter. So, after that hit on the camp it was decided to put in anti-missile defenses." Professor Porter walk over to a drawing on his wall. "We used designs from the united states and a few other places. We came up with this bad boy." He pointed to the picture. "That is how and why we now have them installed all over Remnant and we train you to use them."

Professer Porter walks over to his desk again. He sits down and looks out at the students. "There is a lot we still don't know about Grimm, but the war proved we have a lot to learn about those who do not live or come to Remnant. A lot of people will undersale what the war did for us. It opened our eyes and made every kingdom and country decide it was time to start learning about their neighbors on this planet. So, you will learn about Grimm and other monsters and beast on this planet."

The class dragged on the only upside in Jaunes mind is that Ruby decided to play with him the whole class. Oh, he was going to get her back and he saw the perfect opportunity. He grabs Ruby's arm before they both vanish into a broom closet.

_**Team CRDL**_

Cardin growls as the students make their way to their next class. Their morning was some bullshit, they were about to remind a Faunus of her place. He hated that Faunus even got their own kingdom; they should still be licking the boots of humans. The better of the two species it made no sense to give them freedoms and shit. Cardin smirks as he looks over at Russel and Sky. "You know that Faunus bitch from earlier?"

"Yeah what about her?" Sky raises his eyebrow at Cardin questioningly.

"Break her and make her bow to you. I don't care how long it takes but she cannot go missing. To many people at this school would notice and bring to much heat but brake her in every way possible." Cardin looks at his teammates with a gleeful look.

"I really don't want to stick my cock into an animal. Thanks not into bestiality, besides you never fuck a species lower than you." Sky shakes his head as Russel pretends to throw up.

"I don't mean only break her in that way. Break her spirit, her self-esteem and make her beg for you to treat her like the animal she is. I think we should do that for all of the Faunus when Salem lets us have control of Menagerie." Cardin chuckles as he rubs his hands together.

"Only one problem, Jaune Arc." Dove sighs as he runes his hands through his hair. "He recognized our voices. He didn't give it away, but I saw it. He can identify us."

"I don't think he will, I think he will simple try and take us by himself." Sky sighs as he rubs his chin. "Salem and Mr. Black want this plan to go off without a hitch but the problem begins with Jaune and the Ogre king. Our stunt during the team selection phase probably drew the attention of the ogre king."

"Great so he will be coming here." Russel growls as he throws his hands up in the air.

"Now, we prepare for the ogre king and Jaune, we need to kill them both." The group of boys come to their dorms opening the door. "Dove you joining or just heading to class." Sky looks back at Dove with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, I am good one of us needs to keep an eye on Jaune." Dove turns around and starts to leave, as the other three boys drag the two bond girls out of the closet.

_**Beacon landing zone**_

Ozpin looks at the craft that has landed on his school ground. The door to the craft opens revealing a woman and man. Ozpin puts on a smile as he speaks. "Your majesty."

"Oh, Oz no need to be so formal just call me Ciane." Ciane sighs as she stretches her tail swishing back and forth.

"Ozpin been a minute." The man walks up to Ozpin and sighs as shakes his head. "You know why I am here; I hate that I have to come here and disrupt your school, but you obviously have murders on school grounds."

"Yes, I figured that out. You know that the council isn't happy about you showing up." Ozpin takes a drink from his coffee cup before sighing. "Cody, we are still recovering from the war. We don't need all this added bullshit."

"Think I don't realize this; you think I want to be hunting down wanted criminals in your backyard. These guys are setting up shit on all the continents. Pangea has their own problems with these guys, shit Superman showed up at my castle talking about a man in green was talking to Lex. Don't get me started on them talking to Klaus or the wendigo tribes." Cody sighs as he runs a hand over his face. "Oz, I think Marik was just the first in a wave of these bastards."

Ozpin nods as he gets lost in thought. If Marik was just the beginning, then his worries weren't just Salem. He had to think of all the different people on the planet. He was concerned that with the way that things where they wouldn't be prepared for this and that this time the world would lose. "How bad do you think it will be this time?"

"Marik didn't bother with recruiting other groups into his plan. He just attacked and thus I think this war will be very different. I can't promise that this war won't devastate the world this time." Cody sighs as he walks past Ozpin. "So, tell me where me and my queen will be staying?"

"I already have a room set up for you. Would you two like me to inform your relatives that are attending the academy that you are here?" Ozpin smirks as he starts to walk with Cody.

"No, I want it to be a surprise Oz." Ciane smirks as she walks beside her husband.

_**Team RWBY and Team JNPR (Lunchtime)**_

Jaune sighs as he looks across the table at Ren. A chess board in front of them, they had been eating and playing chess for at least an hour. Thank god that the academy runs like a college, and they didn't have classes all day. So, they could take two- or four-hour lunch. If they showed up for training they didn't care, even then most people trained themselves as well. Ren smirks at Jaune as he makes a move. "So, Jaune how does it feel to lose at chess?"

"I don't know why you don't tell me." Jaune smirks making his move.

"You two are ridiculous." Blake rolls her eyes at the two boys. That was only the outward appearance inside she didn't understand, they had literally been skating around each other and neither one was closer to betting the other. It was like watching to military genius duke it out on the battlefield. It amazed her, shit she didn't even want to see Ruby and Jaune play. Ruby had been challenged by some random kid earlier and she beat him in no time.

Yang watches intensely and made comments as she needed to. She was amazed at the level the two of them were playing at and it scared her. These two were part of the same time and she felt bad for any enemies they had. "So, um you guys going to end this chess game anytime soon. Some of us want a chance to kick the winner's ass."

"You mean so Jaune can kick your ass?" Ruby smirked over at her sister before shaking her head. Ruby was reading one of the many books Blake had brought them. She didn't know where she got all these books but the history of the war torn in between lands is not something Ruby cared for much. None of these books covered their current situation. Ruby looked around at the defeated looks of the girls around her. With a sigh Ruby sets the book she is reading down.

Blake wanted to let out a cry of desperation, nothing and she had read most of the books she had brought. Fucking, nothing on becoming a realm queen or what was going on with them. Blake wanted to yank her hair out that was how frustrated she was. How did Beacon one of the best academies you could be accepted into not have anything on this subject. What Blake wasn't expecting was Wiess to slam her book down in front of her and points at a line. '_The Realm kings of Wonder decided since they couldn't fully rule Wonder, and the Ogre Kingdom would have territory on all lands of Wonder. They decided to build a library in ever major city in the world." _Blake nearly jumped for joy; shit she almost kissed the smug looking Wiess.

Wiess had Yang as her reading partner before Yang got distracted by trying to beat both Ren and Jaune in chess. She had stumbled upon the information she was sharing with Blake on pure accident and it made all of team RWBY's day. Now they just need to figure out where this library was. That was when she wrote something down on her scroll and showed it to Blake. Blake nods her head before getting up, she walked over to Jaune and whispered something in his ear. Jaune sighs and gets up heading for the door with Blake, Ruby and Wiess not far behind. They had told the others that Jaune was needed for just a second.

Once outside of the mess hall they turn on Jaune. Blake was the first to speak. "Realm King Library, where is it?"

"The one for Vale is right under an old theater, you should be able to get in. You guys are now Realm Queens, meaning that all that information will help you." Jaune smiles as he pulls out his scroll handing it to them. "Here take down the location and I will cover for you."

Ruby basically talked the man, they had to pull her off before she starts trying to make everyone in the area guilty of voyeurism. Wiess smiles at Jaune before speaking, "Thank you. I think this while help."

"That is the while point of those libraries, its to help future realm king and queens. Its also to help the people of Wonder to understand us better. Remember that we aren't technically native to Wonder." Jaune chuckles as he puts away his scroll. "I hope you find what you are looking for." With that Jaune heads back inside.

Blake follows before returning with a kicking and screaming Yang. Team RWBY made their way to the bullhead docks and were stopped by Yang. Yang stares at a craft that was sleek as could be, it was most certainly built for speed. What they weren't expecting was Yang going full Ruby and starting to basically fan girl over the craft. "Oh, My Oum. Do you know what this is? It's a luxury craft used mainly by the Ogre king family and all the other realm kings of Wonder. It has two other models, but they are used to travel outside of Wonder. This baby is built for speed and smooth flying, but it also has armor plating that can withstand up to three missiles. I have been looking at them in the now this is a craft magazines and never seen one in real life."

"Wonder why one is here?" Wiess hummed as they start dragging Yang away from the craft.

"It can reach speeds up to mach seven and still move nimble." They pull the still blabbering Yang onto a bullhead and head off towards the location Jaune gave them.

_**Team RWBY Realm King Library (Dusk)**_

Blake sighs as she sets down another book. It was weird reading all of this so far they had yet to find anything on the shift in personality. Ruby jumped up out of her pile of books looking gleeful. "I found something interesting. Apparently when someone becomes a realm queen, they gain power and other special thing." Ruby almost seem to move in the span of a few seconds across the library. "Apparently depending on a few factors, you will gain increased strength, speed, and stamina. But you also gain New powers on top of your preexisting abilities. Like we must experiment with our abilities, training between the two teams must happen."

What none of them were expecting was another voice to cut in. "Yes, I gained a tail and claws." Ciane walks down the steps into the library.

Blake sighs as she looks up at Ciane. "Auntie, how are you?"

"Great my niece now tell, me why is it four young and beautiful women are at a library on such a beautiful day." Ciane stops at the bottom step and chuckles.

"Okay, why are you here?" Blake sighs as she sets the book, she was picking up down on the table.

"Well I saw my niece and her friends boarding a bullhead and decided to follow. My husband won't notice the vehicle we used to get here missing. He is a bit busy talking with your headmaster." Ciane walks over to one of the tables and grabs a book.

Blake slaps herself on the forehead. "Auntie, I have a question. Me and my friends just recently became queens, why is it we now crave certain emotional or physical things?"

"Simple, you are queen's meaning that you have things to rule over. Sometimes the change is to help with ruling over the people in your realm, sometimes its unlocking parts of you plus the upgrades in power. Ruby you are faster now, so you gained a higher sex drive, metabolism and healing rate. You all need to experiment with your newfound powers and strengths. Trust me it isn't just a change to power and such, a lot of you is still changing and growing." Ciane leans against a table as she looks at the young women around her.

Wiess looked around at them before settling on Ciane. "So, basically we could discover new things about ourselves every day?"

"Yes, turns out that yes Wonder is a world full of magic and such, but Realm kings and queens are not native to Wonder. They have laws and need different things then Wonder does. You need to realize all four of you that now that you are what you are, you help your king. Remind him that he does not need to take the full force of what is going on." Ciane sits down flipping open one of the books.

"It could have been a queen." Yang chuckles as she looks at the older woman.

"Please the only Realm royalty that is at Beacon is Jaune. Trust me I already figured it out, good to see that the Belladonna family is staying in the realm royalty route." Ciane rolls her eyes as she sets the book down again.

Yang grumbles as she sits down with a huff, Blake sighs as she looks at the older woman. So much going through her mind at this point. The four days that they spent out in the wilderness still haunt her, now she was a queen and probably had a whole realm to rule. Great she left the white fang for this.

_**Unknown location**_

A man with ginger hair and a woman with pink and black hair stand outside a recently robbed dust shop. White fang members moving around them as the girl starts to sign something to the man. "No, Neo I don't think we have much to worry about." Neo starts to sign faster as she huffs. "No, trust me this will all go according to plan. We just have to make sure that the train and Kura are in place."

Neo looks at the men around them with concern, she hated that she had to keep up the façade of working for Salem. Jaune's plan needs her too and the lack of an army waiting at Beacon would be the downside to Rain's plan. She needs to warn Jaune but finding a moment when the three colors and Mercury weren't breathing down her neck was hard. It just meant that when the time comes, her and Torchwick would need to choose a side.

_**A/n Hey guys sorry for the long time between posts. It took a minute to finish this chapter. More action will be happening in the next few chapters. Please review and let me know what you think and what I can do better or different. **_


End file.
